still unexpected
by bballstar8848
Summary: sequel to unexpected grace luke, again not sure where it will go entirely just come read :
1. Chapter 1

Yay new story! Woohoo lol. Ok this is the sequel to my story unexpected. It continues two years down the road from where the last story left off. Grace and Luke are no longer together and haven't heard from one another. Luke continues school close to home, and no one knows what Grace is doing. Also, no one has heard anymore from Mitch since he had kidnapped Grace.

This is just a brief summary so any knew readers cannot be totally lost, and also to set the setting for the old favorite readers. J

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Arcadia High School" Luke read aloud off the front of an old yearbook. 2005. He had come across a box filled with teenage memories.

He had volunteered to help his parents clean out their house for what he considered to be their first ever spring-cleaning. He had already found boxes of old stuffed animals he and Joan had played with when they were little. He had laughed at the sight of them. They had become home to what seemed to be a colony of mice.

Luke leafed through the yearbook turning straight to the page he was located. He hardly recognized himself at first glance, for now he wore contacts and his "baby face" had disappeared. His friends looked different as well. Friedman had lost his fro years ago, replacing it with a shorter more styled look, and a goatee had now taken residence on his face. Glynis, he had not seen since high school, but he knew she had changed. Through the course of that year in fact, She had ditched her glasses for contacts and had started wearing makeup. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It was the day he had dumped her to pursue relations with…

Luke snapped the book shut. He had made it his duty not to think of her. It had been two years since he had last seen her. She had left him after all, and he had still not been able to come to terms with the situation.

Luke was snapped back to reality by Joan.

"Hey geek, you do know it's not necessary to read everything you clean right?"

He smiled at her , appreciating her sense of humor.

"I just thought I'd give one last look at all this stuff before we throw it out."

"What! We can't throw it out these are memories! Look, (She held up a stuffed bunny) don't you remember all the fun we had with these?"

"No," He laughed.

"Well, I do, and we aren't throwing them out."

"Joan, those animals have become the residence of Mickey Mouse and all his mousketeers! Look, they even chewed the eye off that rabbit."

Joan instinctively drops the rabbit and moves on to the box in front of Luke.

"Well you can't throw away this stuff, look it's our old yearbooks. Oh, and here are some old pictures. Aw look it's me and Adam at prom." She smiles and shoves the picture in Luke's face. "Oh, here's you and Grace."

Luke tensed at the name, closed his eyes and bit his lip. Then he grabbed for the picture, but Joan did not let him seize it.

"No ya don't. I don't care if you don't want all these old pictures and stuff but I do."

Luke was getting angry.

"Then have them, but if they some how find their way into my room I promise you I will burn them."

"You are so insensitive Luke."

Luke didn't respond right away, but he knew that if someone would have said that to him 2 years ago him, and everyone around him at the time would have laughed hysterically.

He finally spoke.

"How is it insensitive of me not to want to see a bunch of old pictures of people I used to know."

"Because most people like to see pictures that remind them of their youth, Brain."

"Well, most people also don't have a box of pictures full of an old girlfriend who left them after 4 years without an explanation either."

Joan rolled her eyes. "Can't you just remember the good things about her? I mean seriously Luke. It's over! The more you try to avoid the subject the more you bring it up."

Luke laughed, "I don't bring it up."

"Oh really, then why are we talking about it then?"

Luke scowled at her.

"Fine." He gave in more because he didn't want to argue than out of defeat. "Help me move the sorted boxes back up in the attic."

After an awkward silence Joan changed the subject.

"So, are you still hunting for an apartment?"

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

Well, there is one down the street from me for rent, It's really nice and cheap. It would be good for you. That is unless you are still fond of your back to the future wall paper here." She laughed.

He threw a ball at her. "What's the catch?"

Joan laughed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, you never had any good news unless there is a catch."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Really?" Luke questioned laughing even harder.

"Well, you'd have to have a roommate,(Luke's laughter doubled when she said this) but she's really nice I promise."

" A girl? You can't be serious, Adam put you up to this right?"

"No, I'm serious! Plus we've already arranged for you to meet her. You are doubling with us Friday."

"Like hell I am!"

"Too late now we already have reservations."

"Joan! I don't want to meet her, and I definitely don't want to live with her! I'm not that type of guy!"

"Luke stop living in the Stone Age. You don't have to be dating her to be living together. Haven't you ever seen Threes Company?"

Joan, that's a TV show, a 70's TV show. Everything was crazy then. Look I just don't want to do this ok?"

You haven't dated in 2 years Luke. We are worried about you."

"Fine, you no what I'll go on your date since you have reservations, but that's it. No after dinner movie or anything else got it?"

"Yay!" Joan ran over and hugged him.

"We need to go get you something to wear. When do you want to do that? How about tomorrow?"

"Joan! No, I'll wear a nice shirt and jeans; I'm not buying a new wardrobe for some girl I'm only going to see once. And not by choice I might add."

Ok, so that was the first chapter, yes I know it lacked my usual cliff hanger but I have to get some sort of setting before I can start leaving cliff hangers. Sorry that chapter is kinda boring I promise they will get better. Definitely more conflicts to come . J


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry about the delay. School is stressful lol. Too much homework.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

Joan, Adam, Hannah and Luke arrived at the restaurant right on time for their reservation. They took their seats, ordered their drinks and began to look at the menu. It was an Italian restaurant, one with complimentary garlic bread as you sat and waited. Luke's favorite.

Luke however, did not touch any, nor did he pick up his menu. He was uncomfortable. He was sitting next to a girl in a booth with whom he did not know.

He could not even bring himself to join in with the conversation. Joan had even made a special attempt to bring up a topic in which he normally would have chatted an ear off with. Eventually Hannah and Joan ventured into their own separate conversations.

Luke found Hannah to be very much like Joan, very off the wall with her conversation, and seemed to be a hopeless romantic as well.

Adam had tried to engage conversation with Luke, but Luke didn't seem to be listening to anything he said. Every answer was a nod of the head no matter what the question was.

Just then Hannah spilled her drink while attempting to reach for garlic bread.

Luke mentally added another similarity to Joan in his head. Clumsiness.

Luke watched her as she mopped up the mess with the cloth napkins. She was a very pretty girl. She was tall with an athletic build. When she laughed her teeth reminded Luke of the pictures at the dentist office, perfectly white and flawless. Even still, with all the similarities she had with Joan, Luke felt very uncomfortable around her, as if she reminded him of someone else. Her blonde hair blue eyes combination was intoxicating. Luke could not figure out why this girl had any problems finding a roommate, let alone a date. Luke was not even remotely interested in finding someone and yet he himself could not take his eyes off of her.

Just as Luke was about to fade away into a coma watching the girl; He fell out of his seat.

A short girl with dark hair came into the restaurant. She was dressed in a short blue dress and jacket. She carried a matching purse in her left hand. A tall guy in a suit jacket held her right.

Luke stood up starring at her. Joan was embarrassed. She tried motioning him to sit down and giving him looks from across the table, but they did not work. Luke was transfixed.

He took one step, then two, then…

Wham! He hit the waiter carrying a tray full of pasta. The tray hit the ground but still Luke did not move.

When the tray hit the whole place had gone silent and was starring at Luke. Joan put her head down so she couldn't be seen and Hannah followed suit. But that was not important to Luke. The tray had gotten the attention of the girl across the room as well. Catching sight of Luke, Her bright blue eyes widened. The girl tugged on what seemed to be her boyfriend's jacket and motioned him out.

Luke had just seen Grace Polk for the first time in two years. He had recognized her with dark hair and a dress just as fast as he would have with a leather jacket and light hair.

He immediately raced after them, nearly tripping over the tray and leaving both the waiter and Joan yelling at him with no explanation.

When he reached the outside he quickly spotted them. The streetlights were not very bright and it made it hard to see, but Luke knew her silhouette. He had walked her home and to random places in the dark so many times.

Luke ran to catch them. Their pace quickened as he did so.

"Grace!" Luke called. She did not turn around.

When he reached them he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She starred at him startled.

"Hey!" the man shouted stepping between him and Grace.

"I want to talk to her." Luke pointed to Grace fighting to get to her.

"Maybe I don't want ya to, ya think of that?" the man said in a loud voice.

Luke peered around the man. "Grace I need to talk to you."

"Grace?" The man said laughing. "Dude you got the wrong girl, why don't you go home and try an Internet search or something." The man said still laughing.

"No I don't." Luke said angrily. The guy laughed harder.

"Grace please tell him!"

Grace starred at Luke. Her eyes seemed to fade a little. She seemed to be pondering the idea.

Then she finally said, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you are mistaken."

Their eyes connected for a few moments longer. Luke shook her head at her, and she put her head down and was lead away by the same guy who had escorted her back into his life.

Joan and Adam appeared at Luke's side after Grace had disappeared.

Luke's knees hit the pavement. His feelings were unbearable. It was as if he had lost her all over again.

When Joan and Adam asked him what happened, all he managed was an incomprehensible mumble.

Luke did not finish the date. He had no desire to. All he wanted was to go home, so Adam drove him while the girls ate their meals.

That night Luke lay in his bed wondering about what had happened. Was it really a mistake? Had he just wanted to see her so badly that he had imagined that girl to be her? If so then why did she act surprised to see him? Why did their eyes connect for so long? And who was that guy?

Luke could not bring himself to sleep. Too many things were running through his head.

Yay update! Lol so please tell me opinions. Wasn't too much of a cliffhanger was it? Please please tell me. I have to know whether I should finish it or not


	3. Chapter 3

Back again. Sorry, I know I am slow at updating, I know no excuses lol but I have been really stressed out with school, and practice, and worrying about college admissions. I will try my best to update faster but it just hasn't been possible lately. Anyways nice to see Jane and Adam back! Wooohooo

Chapter 3

A week went by. Slowly. It moved liked the last week of winter, grasping for whatever cold air it could.

Luke's social life had dwindled since his rendez-vous with Grace. He avoided people when it was at all possible and spent the majority of his time locked in his room studying. He had transferred back to a school in arcadia when Grace had left him.

When asked by someone what was wrong with him he refused to talk about anything. He hadn't told anyone about seeing Grace.

Joan even had made an attempt to set Luke up on another date with Hannah, but Luke refused. He even took it upon himself to call and cancel with her personally because he knew his sister would set it up anyways.

Helen had tried to talk to him too. She had sat him at the table, like she had many times before not letting him move until he spoke. Even with this strategy she had only managed little more than Joan's pathetic attempt to help him. Not only had she made him mad, she had unconsciously made him think about the issue further. She did not manage to find out about Grace. No one knew, No one except Grace of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Eric asked as he lay next to Grace, drawing lines up and down her arm with his finger.

"You've been acting funny ever since we ran into that weirdo at the restaurant."

Grace stared off into space without even acknowledging him.

"Jayden?" He ran his hand in front of Grace's face. "Ya there?" He smiled.

She smiled back. "Yeah srry, I've got a lot on my mind." She kissed him as an apology.

"Come on, we are here for a vacation remember? You picked this place, god knows why, but you did."

"This is where I grew up." She said in a hollow voice.

"Yeah, you told me that. Does your parents still live here?"

"As far as I know."

"What do you mean? Haven't you talked to them?"

"Not for two years."

Eric stared at her with pity. "Well, can I meet them?"

Grace laughed to try to hide her nervousness. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Ashamed of me?" He teased.

"No… I just don't think it's the right time that's all."

"See, you're acting strange again. Does this have anything to do with that guy?"

"I already told you No!"

"Was he, ya know… the guy that tried… was he Mitch?" his eyes were serious, trying to judge her facial expressions.

Grace laughed again, this time it wasn't because of nerves it was because of how funny the statement sounded to her. _Was Luke Mitch? _She could barely stop laughing to answer him. "God no! He was just someone I used to know."

Eric starred at her trying to judge her again. "Well, why was he calling you Grace?"

She tried to think of something to say fast.

"Well, back in high school my friends and I used to call each other different names. You know my friend Adam I was talking to you about the other day? He called my other friend Jane, and I called him Rove."

He looked at her, puzzled, but decided to continue. "Was that Adam then?"

"No." Grace's voice faded a little.

"Then who was he?"

"His name is Luke." She said quieter even still.

"And how does this Luke fit into the picture?" He said smirking.

"Why do you want to know?" she scooted further away from him.

"Are you kidding? This guy runs after you, not walks, not jogs, but runs! Chasing you, calling out to you using a different name. Then you pretend not to know him, and know I find out that you do know him." He smiled. "Wouldn't you wonder if you were me?"

"Was he an old boyfriend?"

Grace's face goes pale, Eric notices and squeezes her hand in his.

She looks away and nods.

Eric then touches her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me about him? Did he hurt you?"

Grace looks up in an attempt to keep her tears from falling.

"In what way?" She says in what she thinks is an inaudible voice.

Any way. He says moving her chin with his finger so she is facing him.

They stare at each other. Grace's pain is evident to Eric. He squeezes her hand to encourage her.

She contemplates whether or not to tell Eric about what had happened between her and Luke She then gives in and decides to tell him, seeing as how keeping it in for two years did not seem to help.

"He lied to me." She whispered.

Eric was silent for a moment. Wondering whether or not it would be ok to push the subject.

"About what?"

"Does it matter?" Her voice was harsh. "I don't deal with liars ok."

He frowned. "Did he mean a lot to you?"

"What the hell do you think this is, a quiz show?"

"Jayden."

Grace got up from the bed. "No, I don't want to talk about this." She stomps off towards the living room area.

"Why not?" He catches up to her placing a hand on her shoulder and spinning her around.

Grace pushes him back immediately and yells. " Because it's none of your damn business that's why." She pauses, starring at him in disgust. "And don't grab me."

"How do you figure that? Jayden we are living together! We've been together for a year and a half! I've never seen you like this. Luke must have meant a lot to you."

Eric saying his name sounded foreign. What right did he have to use it? She thought to herself as he continued talking.

"How long were you guys together?"

She starred at him, he was starring back, and she knew he cared about her, but this really wasn't any of his business.

"Four years." She caught herself saying as if she were a machine programmed to spit out information when asked.

Eric's eyes widened. "And you acted like you didn't recognize him!" "What on earth did he lie about?" Was he seeing someone else?"

Grace felt her face heating up. She felt funny, as if she had to defend Luke, even against Eric.

"No." she said trying to calm herself down.

"Then what Jayden, why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

Then it hit her**. Jayden.** She was doing the very same thing she had dumped Luke for two years earlier. She was not only telling a lie, she was living one.

"I have to go…" her voice trailed off as she headed toward the door.

Sorry glory, the turmoil didn't make the cut. J My fingers got tired first lol. Thank you to all of you who are reading. And especially to those of you who review. Reviewers this week are:

Hj Glory

Nyklm

Sam

Jane and Adam woohoo again! Great to have you back!


	4. Chapter 4

Back again lol sorry guys i'm slow lol but there is just no time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Grace had no clue where she was going. She hadn't been in this town for two years, and hadn't kept in touch with anyone.

She surveyed the area as she walked. Nothing had changed, not even the sidewalk she walked on. It still possessed the same cracks it had had when she were in high school.

As she walked she passed the park, everything was still familiar to her, the smell, the people, the rusty old benches that people refused to sit in because of their impossibly straight backs. Everything seemed to have been, in her mind preserved, just as it had been when she had left.

She spotted the tree where Luke and her had established their mutual hate for cool and the gang. A little further down the road the café sat where they had once held their make out sessions to avoid detection.

She turned away and tried to clear her mind by counting "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…" The ninth was his birthday… "Why can't I stop thinking about him!" She yelled out loud unconsciously. People turned to stare at her. A lady with a beehive hairdo, some teenage girls, a waiter, but Grace wasn't truly sorry for yelling until she saw a familiar face walking casually towards her. She turned the other way and started speed walking.

"Marge. Long time no see." Friedman smiled as he casually stepped in front of her.

She turned away.

Friedman seemed amused by this. "What, don't tell me you don't remember me."

"More like wished." She mumbled.

"What was that?" His grin grew wider.

"Beat it Friedman!"

"Awe, so you do remember me. Still angry I see. What, did all the ladies back where you were at turn you down?"

She smiled. "Friedman looks like it's your lucky day. A. I'm over eighteen, and hurting you would involve jail, and B. I'm in too big of a hurry, so if you don't mind I'm leaving."

"Where you going?"

"When is the last time I told you anything, other than what you can do with your comments?"

He just stares at her. She rolls her eyes and heads off down the sidewalk.

"Who are you hunting for?" He hollers to her.

She doesn't turn around.

"Luke?"

She stops, turns slowly and marches back towards him.

"What gives you that idea?" She narrows her eyes glaring at him.

Friedman becomes serious.

"Isn't that the last person you were with before you left?"

She continues to star at him wondering whether or not he would be worth asking any questions.

As if to answer he says… "He still lives at home… that is… if you are looking for him."

She shakes her head to acknowledge him and walks away.

* * *

She later finds herself on the old school steps just as night falls. She lies down as the stars start to appear, remembering the meteor shower of her Bat Mitzvah, and the kiss Luke and her had shared. She fell asleep drifting back and forth between different memories of him. Why couldn't she just forget him?

She was woken up by the clanging of keys at the front doors. She turned and watched as Price opened them. She thought to herself "God, If he turned right now and seen me just waking up on these steps he would smile and think of how right he was in predicting how useless I would become. Price however, was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice her as he entered the building.

Grace stretched and yawned before noticing a person behind her casting a shadow on the ground in front of her.

She watched as the shadow person peered around her curiously.

"Grace?" "Grace Polk?"

Grace stood up and turned around fast, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Mrs. Girardi was staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Helen said as she threw her arms around Grace.

"Um…"

"Oh! You changed your hair!" she grabbed a handful and casually tossed it about.

"Yeah," Grace said shyly not sure of Helen's reaction of seeing her.

"Helen stopped smiling and looked at her worriedly. "Did you just wake up? Do you need a place to stay?"

"God No!" She accidentally said out loud remembering what Friedman had told her about Luke still living at home the night before.

Helen eyed her curiously.

"I…mean, No I didn't just wake up." She tried to laugh it off. "I'm just site seeing, ya know visiting my old town."

"At 6:45? The Grace I knew never got to school that early, usually you were late." Helen laughed.

Grace tried to laugh too.

"Well, have you visited any of you own friends? I know Joan would love to see you."

Grace noticed a pause in Helen's voice where she had chosen not to mention Luke.

Grace smiled "Not yet, but I just might check into that."

"You better, If Joan finds out you were here and I didn't tell her she would kill me." Helen chuckled.

Grace wondered how she could be so kind, how she could still care after how she had left things with Luke.

"So where are you staying?"

"At my parents house." Grace lied.

"Oh…" Helens Smile left her. "Could I by chance get you to come visit us for a few days? Maybe catch up with old friends?" Helen hinted.

"I don't know…" she said nervously moving her shoe back and forth on the pavement.

"Please. It would be a big favor to me, if you came it might get all my kids to come home and visit me. Joan never comes home to visit, and when she does its usually for money." Helen laughed

Grace joined her.

Helen could tell that Grace was not convinced, so she continued, this time in a more hushed serious voice.

"I'm sure Luke would like to see you too, if that's what you are worried about." Her eyes showed concern.

This frightened Grace.

"Mrs. Girardi, I don't think I can." Her eyes showed signs of guilt.

Helen shook her head understandingly. "Well, would you at least come inside and tour the old building?" she pointed towards the school.

Grace's face brightened up and she laughed. "Do you think Price would kick me out?"

"I wouldn't let him." Helen said putting an arm over her shoulder and escorting her inside.

If it had not been for Helens embrace Grace did not think she would have entered the building at all. But Helen did not fit the normal "Ex boyfriends mom" pattern either. She had been warm to Grace since the moment she saw her.

* * *

That evening Grace returned back to the hotel. And to her surprise Eric greeted her as nothing had happened. They did not talk much, but in Grace's opinion that was for the better.

The next morning Grace decided to give in to Eric's begging and take him to see her parents. She was not fond of the idea, but decided it would be a good icebreaker for them since their fight.

On the way down stairs Grace was nearly knocked over by an ecstatic Joan. She had nearly knocked them both down the stairs. She was so excited in fact; she was oblivious to Eric standing next to them.

"Oh my gosh! Look at your hair! It's dark!" Joan squealed.

This statement made Eric raise an eyebrow. Grace seen him do so, but instead of looking at him, she kept her focus on Joan.

"So what brings you back to Arcadia Grace?"

Eric clears his throat to get Graces attention.

She starred at him for a moment and then replies… "Oh, sorry. Will you excuse us for a sec?" She asks Eric.

Eric rolls his eyes and sits down on the steps as Joan and Grace heads down the stairs.

"Who's that?" Joan asks.

Grace smiles and shakes her head. "Girardi how did you find me?"

"It's this strange little thing ya see, High schools have this strange way of making you sign this little piece of paper upon entering their building." She laughed. "And I got connections."

They both laugh.

"Ok, I get it, your mom rated me out."

"Yeah, but I have a couple of questions for you Grace. Besides the one about the guy upstairs that is (she smiled). First one is why did you tell my mom that you were staying with your parent's house and then go and write the name of your hotel on the guest book? Second, have you been to your parents house lately, and the last one is why did you refuse my moms invite to the house?"

"Ok, let me get these answers straight in my head," Grace joked, but Joan's smile disappeared.

"I don't know, no, and it would be too weird. Does that suit ya?" Grace still had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Grace, Ok, maybe I can help answer my own questions if you just answer one. Who is the guy?"

Grace didn't answer right away; she was scared of how Joan would react.

"My boyfriend." She said softly.

Joan shook her head slowly." So you didn't want me mom to know about him right."

Grace nodded.

"Can I meet him?"

"Err…"

Joan smiled and ran ahead of Grace.

"Girardi wait!" She yelled as she trailed her.

Too late.

She reached out her hand and spoke. "Hi, I'm Joan. I'm an old friend of Grace's.

Eric looked at Grace. Then he looked back to Joan and held out his hand. "Eric." He smiled.

"I'm Glad I Finally get to meat one of **_"Grace's"_** friends"

Well, another great place to end  plus, my hands are tired lol.Thank you for the reviews you 4. yes 4! Isn't it amazing? Two chapters in a row I have gotten 4 reviews.!lol lets see if we can do better. Lets aim high lol 5 reviews! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah…. I'm not even going to try to make an excuse for why I'm late on updating this one lol.

"So, how long have you and Grace been together?" Joan asked Eric as the three of them continued their way down the stairs.

"Almost two years I'd guess right Jay… I mean "Grace"?" A grin showed on his face as he said the name.

Joan's head whipped back fast to see Grace's response. _It had barely been over two years since she had left Arcadia._

Grace's eyelids beat fast, and one of her embarrassed smiles appeared on her face. "About twenty months" She corrected him while eyeing Joan for a reaction.

Joan continued to stare at Grace silently as they continued down the stairs. Grace knew Joan was upset with her, she could feel her staring. She was glad however that Joan had kept quiet about it in front of Eric.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs Eric spoke up. "Joan, it was nice meeting you, I wish I could chat longer, but I have some errands to run." Eric shook her hand again and kissed Grace on the cheek. "Besides, I'm sure you and Grace have a lot to catch up on."

Grace stopped him. "I thought we were…"

"Some other time." He said quietly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Joan said happily.

"Girardi, you have know idea what you just did." Grace said shaking her head.

"What did I just do?" Joan laughed. "Did I embarrass you in front of your boyfriend?" Joan teased.

Joan noticed Grace did not laugh and seemed to be worried about something.

"What is it Grace?"

"Long story."

Joan was shocked she had answered her at all. The Grace she had known in school probably would have just blown the question off.

"I'm all ears." Joan smirked."

Grace smirked back in an effort to try and hide that something was bothering her. "I can see that." She said as she pretended to examine Joan's ears.

Joan rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So how has everything been?"

"Ok I guess, what about you?" Grace said to avoid having to talk about herself.

"Um, It's been good. I have my own apartment now, and Adam and I have gotten back together since you left. Well, pretty much right after you left. We helped each other deal with it I think." Joan's voice trailed off.

Grace shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I know, I don't understand it, but…" She trailed off again.

"So where are we going?" Grace tried to change the subject yet again.

This only caused Joan to get upset. She felt that she deserved an explanation, at least, if not for herself for Luke.

"So, what's up with the super quick rebound Polk?"

"Don't start with me about that Girardi."

"No, I'm serious. I thought you had loved Luke, I guess that was all just an act huh?" Joan bit her lip trying to hold back.

"I said don't start with me!" Grace yelled back.

"But what about Luke, How could you just forget about him!"

"He lied to me!" Grace defended.

"To protect you!" Joan yelled back.

"Yeah, and that helped." She said sarcastically.

"I don't believe you, how can you act like this. You know, I came here thinking that you would have grown up by now, but apparently I was wrong." Joan's voice was soft and filled with disappointment. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Then why would you bring something like that up?" Grace asked.

"What! Grace what are you talking about?"

"Why would you bring up Luke if you thought I had "matured," or however you put it? Because ya know, it sounds to me like you just came here to pour out your rage. Not to mend things."

Joan was taken back. _She did start the argument, but didn't she have the right to? Wait, No that proves Grace's point._ Joan thought to herself.

"Ughh! Why do you have to read into things! I was just curious, he is my brother you know."

Grace ignored her comment. She seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"What did you mean by calling me immature?" Grace questioned after a moment more of thought.

"I…" Joan began

"Because you know I had to grow up way before you did!" Grace's emotions finally poured out."

Joan looked at her friend shamefully and spoke quietly in reply. "With some things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grace countered.

"Nothing."

"No, what? If you have something to say, say it!"

"Well, Joan hesitated It's just… you still seem to be hiding from something."

"Yeah, I'm still hiding from Mitch!" Grace attempted a laugh.

"No, not that. Something else… love maybe?"

"Girardi!" Grace's voice went higher and her eyes got big. "I have a boyfriend!"

"So, a lot of people do Grace. It doesn't mean they are serious relationships. Have you told Eric about your mom? Or Luke? Come to think of it, He didn't seem to act like you had ever talked about me either. Grace have you told him about any of your past?" Joan's frustration grew even more.

Grace's face turned red.

"That's none of your business."

Ok fine, don't tell me, but don't you think you should at least tell Eric? I mean, you have been with him for two years right?"

"Joan," Grace threatened.

"What? You don't think your boyfriend has the right to know that your mother is an alcoholic and has been in a rehabilitation center since you left?" seeing the look of shock on Grace's face Joan continued. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know that did you. Well, now you know." Joan paused to let the information sink into Grace's head. "Did you tell him about Luke?" Joan repeated again. The fright reappeared on Grace's face. "Did you?" Joan yelled, "Did you tell him that the only reason that you broke up with him in the first place was because he tried to protect you from a psycho guy?" Joan stopped to catch her breath, trying again to hold back the anger that consumed her words. "I don't know about you Grace, but if I were Eric I think I would want to know about theses things. Especially the bit about how sensitive you are about people trying to help you. Don't you think he might want to know that if he tries to help you at all you'll dump him like yesterdays lunch?"

Grace was taken back by Joan's words. The truth of them scared her. Never had she expected to hear them aloud, especially coming from anyone else.

"What do you want from me Girardi? Huh? You want me to admit that I still have feelings for Luke? Is that it? Fine, I do. Are you Happy? You won Girardi congratulations." Grace yelled. She was near crying.

"Grace…" Joan attempted to comfort her.

"No, Girardi." Grace wiped a tear from her eye and attempted a smile to appear tough. "This doesn't change anything. It's too late for that now. I have a new life. There isn't any going back.

Joan starred at Grace, seeing her friend cry was rare, almost as rare as seeing her brother walk again. Joan pulled Grace into a hug.

After Grace had calmed down some Joan spoke.

"Grace, answer one question for me ok?"

"What's the question?" Grace said pulling back and rubbing her eyes.

"No, first you have to promise me that you'll answer it honestly."

"I'm not promising anything." Grace said putting her guard back up.

Joan rolled her eyes." Fine, my question is if you could go back and fix everything would you? Would you have stayed that night at the hotel?"

"I don't know." Grace murmured.

"Grace!"

"Girardi! What am I supposed to say? I told you, I have a boyfriend!"

"Grace, can you honestly tell me you love him?"

"Grace thought about the question. _"Did she? He didn't Even know her real name was Grace, or that her hair was blonde, or about her mother, or Luke_.

"Joan, I don't really want to talk about this with you ok?" she tried to say this softly so it would not upset Joan.

Joan noticed and replied back sympathetically. "If not with me then with who? I at least understand some of your situation."

Grace could no longer take the pressure of the situation. They were in the middle of a crowded sidewalk, and she broke down in tears again for the second time in one day.

Joan hugged Grace again, this time brushing away a few stray tears of her own. "Lets go back to my apartment and talk." Joan said.

Grace shook her head and followed Joan.

Ok lol fingers hurt again. Lol ha ha no the colts game is on and I've missed enough already. Woohooo go colts! Ha ha. No cliffhangers ya happy! Lol ok lets get some reviews ok? If ya don't want to comment on my story tell me what you are going to be for Halloween. Lol cause I am being forced to parade around in front of little kids. Im thinking I want to be a smurf lol but I don't know. Any ideas?


	6. Chapter 6

ok ok guys really srry ive let ya all down...so did ya miss me? ha ha prolly not too many of ya did but ok i decided to update..but dont expect frequent updates i am very busy dont like it im srry im in college...but i do feel bad that joa is not getting many fics...hopefully you all wont hate mine for those of you who havent read it...its a g/l fic yeah srry j/a shippers i love g/l but i might ad adam and joan in some too...this story is a sequel and youk can find it on here...its called unexpected ...however i was rudely deleted once so the first 5 chaps are missing i believe i summarize somewhat...i dont know if i have the first five somwhere..i wish they woulda just put them back like i had them but they didnt nor did they let me correct what they didnt like..but yeah anyways i apologize ahead of time for the errors i dont like to make them but unfortunately i dont have word or any source to really check my work...and im bad about errors..ill try my best..please do no be too offended..so...with that said here we go...

disclaimer: i own nothing.

chapter 6

Joan and Grace walked slowly to Joan's appartment. Joan had no idea what to say to her.It had been so long since they had been even remotely close,considering how distant Grace had always been. _How could she not want to talk this over with someone?What was she hiding?_ Joan looked over to her friend who was slowly kicking rocks behind her;staring at the ground in her own little world.

"Are you comming?" Joan asked.

"Huh?" Grace looked up as if dumb-founded Joan had spoke to her.

"I said are you comming?" Joan repeated pointing to a narrow iron stair case that led to her appartment.

With a nod from Grace they went up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace slept soundly in Joan's apartment for 4 hours,not having slept much in a while had taken a lot out of her. when she finally woke up Joan atempted to carryon the discussion from before.

"So... Joan began, why can't you talk about Luke with me?"

"Because we're over and have been over Joan,there is nothing left to talk about."

"Then why do you act like this? Why can't you see him or talk about him? What are you so scared of? Joan said fiercly thinking of her brother and how much this loss had effected him.

Grace did one of her fake laughs as if to brush the subject off."Im dating another guy! I haven't talked to Luke in two years, people grow apart Joan, it just happens..." Graces eyes sank to the floor regretingly.

Joan shook her head and spoke in a barely audible voice..."How can you lie to yourself like that?"

Grace's eyes shot open and she whipped around fast as if to strike. "What am i lieing about this time? I mean... you seem to have my whole life figured out... what exaclty am i lieing about? Luke? Is that what you think?" Grace's yelling was overpowered by Joan's

"You love him!"I know you do, and you just ran away like a coward!"

"I don't love him!" Grace screamed back to Joan in a shrill voice.vulnerability clearly showing in her eyes,voice and movement.

Grace looked up at Joan knowingly caught in her own lie...

"Then why the game at the restauraunt?"Joan spoke in a clear voice knowing she had won.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, Kevin im not going on any dates,no i won't rebuild you're radio,and no you can't have my car for the weekend." Luke yelled into the phone.

"Chill little bro, i'm not calling about any of the above. Mom just wanted me to relay a message."

"Yeah, well...ok what is it? She says Grace is in town and told me to tell you that you should go find her."

"Yeah, i saw her..."Lukes voice trailed off.

"Well, why so unenthusiastic then? I thought she was the whole reason you hadn't been seeing anyone else.What happened? What did she say?"

"Nothing..."Luke said in a monotone,rather distant voice.

Kevin laughed."What do you mean nothing? Didn't you talk to her?"

"Kev, I don't want to talk about anyhing to do with that girl ok?" Luke took a deep breath and sighed.

yeah srry guys lol thats all ya gt from me unless i see that i still got some readers lol...srry for not updating in sooo long my friend stoped writting to and well ya im back now if youd like to know what happens..please read and review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok ok ok so im back… touche yeah yeah yeah lol so this is the real chapter number seven and yes its actually been done forever in my notebook lol. That probably doesn't make you guys happy but…yeah its here now and im going to finish the story I hope you are all happy and will still read and review!!!! I would like input!!!! Lots and lots of it so I can decide exactly what was going to happen in this thing lol I kinda just fly by on the edge of my seat with it lol im just an art major with a crazy imagination….ok so thanks to those of you who wrote me. Lets see if I can get any of my old friends to read….nyklm sam and hjglory to be specific J yes nyklm I know your around lol with no further ado…

Disclaimer: I own nothing .

Chapter 7

"What? You saw her already? "Kevin said puzzled.

There was a long pause, Kevin couldn't even hear Luke's breath in the phone.

"Luke?….Luke!"

"Huh?" Luke jumped. "Yeah I'm here." Luke had been thinking about the last time he and Grace were together, that day in the hotel in Indiana when his dad returned his heart to him only to have it officially broken for good.

"Well, what did she say?"

At that Luke got angry, he was not about to discuss his personal relationship with someone he could not be with, especially with someone like Kevin who had more fun trampling the hearts of young girls than building any kind of relationship with them. " I told you she didn't say anything and I don't want to talk about it."

There was another short pause before Luke continued.

"Her boyfriend did all the talking anyways… and if you intend to press me on what he had to say I'm hanging up."

Kevin kept quit in hopes that Luke would continue and he did.

"He said I had the wrong girl"

Kevin interrupted finally. "Boyfriend? Luke are you sure saw Grace? Why would she just let him say it wasn't her if it was?"

"It was her!! Kevin don't you think I would recognize a girl I spent four years dating?" "I mean…" Luke's voice became shaky and he was near falling apart but he continued. "She saw me Kevin…we made eye contact…then she looked away." He took another deep breath. "That was enough for me to be sure it was her."

Kevin was lost for words. He felt sorry for Luke. He had not really lived his life since Grace had left him, and now that she was back it was only making things worse. How could she see him and not say anything? Just seeing him anyone could see how tortured he had been the past few years.

After a few moments longer Kevin spoke.

"Luke I'm not saying you didn't see her, but do you think its possible that maybe you just wanted it to be her so much that you imagined it was her?"

"Kevin! No! sure she changed her hair and had boyfriend, but I would still know her, anywhere and any way she chose to make herself look." Luke paused. _Just as Mitch would…_ It was not until then that Luke could truly understand the entire reason Grace had left him. It wasn't just the lie, or to protect Luke, but the fact that Mitch would always be after her, or plotting the next time he could come after her… The lie had just brought the realization to Grace as well.

"Luke? Would you like me to help you to find her?"

"And do what? Tell her that I'm sorry again? Ask her to leave her new boyfriend and come back to me? Kevin, Grace left me. Don't you think that if she was going to come back to be with me she would have done that already?" At that Luke hung up the phone.

Ok so how was it? Please do review… its true I had a rough rough little bit to work with in my notebook but I still had to write and fix things J oh and I have no word again so don't throw a fit with my mistakes because I don't need the hassle lol….oh and srry its so short…next chapter will be back to joans apartmetn with grace J if you all even remember lol I didn't Ill be honest I had to go reread both stories lol


	8. Chapter 8

LOL ok so this is going to be my own personal record lol just ask nyklm 2 posts In a row!!!…maybe I just feel guilty for leaving for so long… ha ha idk but anyways thank you for the reviews and this is your reward another quick post…hint hint lol…so without further ado…

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Joan starred fiercely at her old friend for a response.

"How did you know I was at the restaurant? Did he tell you?" Grace said in a barely audible tone.. She could not bring herself to say his name. It hurt too much…reminded her of old memories and of feelings she was not ready to face…feelings she had hoped to forget.

"No. He didn't tell me. He didn't have to… I have not seen him that star struck since the first time he saw you… and I have not seen him that hurt since the last time you left. Grace do you realize he didn't even come out of his room for three days after he saw you at that restaurant? And that's nothing compared to when you left him two years ago"… Joan paused. "Mom and Dad were so worried they hired him a psychiatrist… though that didn't work… she couldn't even get him to talk all he did was sit upstairs in his room by the window and stare off towards your house. Grace… what happened?

Grace looked back at her in horror, _she couldn't even begin to answer Joan's question. Did Luke really do all that?_

"Grace?" Joan said trying to get an answer.

Grace looked away from her. " Joan… I just ended it, that's all"… She could not imagine the look that must be on Joan's face with this response, and she did not want to… she didn't want any of this. All she wanted was to be away from it all.

Joan's jaw just dropped. A smile of disbelief and disgust covered her face as she continued to stare at Grace.

When she finally chose to respond at Grace's words all she could muster was "Wow."

The broken silence was almost as innerving as the quiet had been for Grace. Even though she had not been in contact with her friend she still cared what she thought…or….what she didn't… and Grace was quite certain Joan had quite a distaste for her at the moment.

Grace's thought was broken by Joan who continued.

Joan repeated herself. Wow… and I thought Luke was bad… you are in even worse shape than he is." So let me get this straight…You are now Jayden…?" Joan's question was formed in such a way that it requested not only conformation but a last name from Grace.

"Still Polk." Grace mumbled.

"Jayden Polk." Joan continued. "From Arcadia Maryland? Or did we change that too?"

Grace just stared, so she continued.

"With brown hair, a new wardrobe , and a clueless boyfriend named Eric. Correct?"

Grace stood up quickly at Joan's sarcastic short voiced comments.

Grace was getting angry, she had learned to control her emotions even better than before when she just had her mom to worry about, she had to, but if pressed, she could still get upset.

"None of which is your concern." Grace said in a stern voice.

"Oh really?" Joan got louder. "So everyone else is condemned if they make a mistake in your book, but if you make a few it's ok?" Grace you're a hypocrite!" Everything you stand for is a lie! You used to make such a big deal about the government and politics and how corrupt you thought they were and look at you! You don't even have the decency to fess up to it! Or at least hide it!

Grace got up in a flash her anger evident.

Joan followed suite as if to stand in her way from the door.

"Girardi move." Grace warned.

"No." Joan said in a firm tone.

Grace's eyes flashed open as if startled by Joan's brashness. She had not remembered her this way, but could not help but to be impressed…and yet disappointed in her own coward--ness.

They stared eye to eye for a few moments before Joan sidestepped to the left to let Grace by her.

Grace moved quickly toward the door, but before she could exit Joan stopped her.

"Grace"… Joan's voice was soft and steady but still confident.

Grace turned in response.

"Just in case I don't see you… I want you to know… It wasn't Luke's Idea to lie." Adam and I forced him to."

Grace starred at her a few moments longer before heading out the door.

Ok ok so another chapter woohoo!!! Lol anyways so ha ha better cliffhanger for you nyklm? So what did you think? You should all review… I like reviews…plus it helps me to write faster..see like I said previously I only have a very rough Idea at what is going on..in fact…you all have almost as much of a clue as I do. Ha ha that's reassuring isn't it? Haha thought so.. Anyways id love to hear from you and thanyk you to all my previous reviewers. Im excited to be back J


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter!!!thanks for my two reviews!!!!! It was almost worth all my thought and time typing…..lol ha ha that was maybe a little harsh….but seriously….2 reviews? that's like getting paid compliments instead of money at work….lol surely I can get better than two? I mean im updating faster than I ever have!!!!!perhaps I should slow it down? Ha ha ive decided ill update according to how many reviews I get. 1 review1 week and every review after that knocks off a day….I think that is fair….I do have homework to do too you know J well…ill stop blabbing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

After grace left joans appartment she went for a walk. Confused did not even begin to describe her feelings. What Joan had said was true. She was a hypocrite. She did lie. But weren't her lies for the greater good? What did Joan mean about lying to her not being Luke's idea? Wait… was that lie not for the greater good as well? It was meant to protect her right? All of this puzzled her, along with not knowing what she was supposed to do. She was living two peoples lives now. Before she has simply pushed aside the life she had had as Grace Polk, but now in Arcadia, it was different. Eric knew she had a history here, a family, and what she feared him knowing about most…the friends she had had here.

Grace stopped in front of a big white house, took a deep breath, and went in side.

Her old house had not really changed inside much. She did notice the smell of alcohol had disappeared and there were no broken glasses anywhere. She entered the dinning room to head up the stairs to her room, but was stopped by the sudden flash of the lights being turned on. There her dad stood with his hand on the switch. His eyes went wide.

"Gracie?" "Is that you?" He smiled and walked quickly over to greet her.

She smiled and responded. "Yeah dad…it's me."

He pulled her into a big hug running his hand through her hair and asked, "What happened to my blonde little girl?"

Her smile faded a little and she mumbled quietly, "What indeed…"

"Huh?" the rabbi asked

She stepped back slightly and attempted to fake a smile.

"Nothing… I just grew up that's all…"

He returned her smile and whole heartedly said " I'd say you did, you look beautiful, just like always. "So where have you been the past few years? Will Girardi and his son came over and Will explained what had happened, or at least the best he could… I think he had intended for that boy of his to help out a little, but he just wouldn't talk. A few weeks later after he and his father had come over he came back with a box. He didn't say a word then either, just showed up at the door. I showed him in ,then he just walked up the steps to your room."

"Did you by chance look to see what was in the box?" Grace asked a little confused.

"No. I never looked… I think I, like him was hoping you'd come home and open it yourself to see what was in it," His voice sank at the end of the sentence, as did his eyes.

"Dad I'm sorry. I should have kept in touch…it's just… I wanted to forget Arcadia… for a while at least. Not everything. She stated quickly as she saw the look of shock on her fathers face. "It was just really hard to even think about…and writing or talking on the phone would have been just impossible…there were just too many unhealed wounds, and memories… Grace felt relieved to finally confess some of this to her father, but also a little scared of what he might have thought of her. She had never been this open with him before.

"So…is it safe to say since your back in town that you'll be staying a while?" The rabbi questioned with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Dad, I really don't know… I just came here for a vacation."

"Mr. Polanski laughed. "Grace, didn't I just hear you say that you left because you wanted to forget this place for a while? People don't just visit places that bring them painful thoughts for a vacation Gracie."

Grace thought about her fathers logic for a moment. _He did make sense, but then why was she here?_

Then after staring hard into his daughters misconstrued face he asked. "What are you searching for Grace."

She looked up suddenly and there eyes met. She felt as though he was trying to reading her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, before when you left…you were running from something or someone…"

"Mitch." Grace filled in the detail of who for him.

He smiled and repeated. "From something or someone…and now you return…looking for something or someone." He paused. "I guess the question is who or what are you looking for?" He smiled.

Grace smiled in return. She did not understand the depth of his question, or where he was going with it, but she knew it was meant to help.

"Thanks dad." she said before hugging him again.

"Uh Grace." He said pushing her slightly back so he could see her. "You know… that Girardi boy still lives down the road a little… I'm sure he'd be glad if you stopped by and said hello."

Grace's face became a little pale as she was caught off guard by his bold statement.

"Uh yeah… I've already spoke with Mrs. Girardi and Joan. I don't think that would be such a good idea…besides, I have a boyfriend and I think it would be very awkward for everyone."

"Oh I see…" The rabbi look disappointed. "Well no matter, so who is this young man?" he said trying to seem a little more excited for her news.

"Well, his name is Eric. He is in town with me. He is very nice and very good to me, I've been seeing him a while, maybe I can bring him over to meet you."

"Sure, I would like that very much, your mother would too. She comes home in week." He smiled and his whole face glowed. "Grace she is clean."

"That's great dad!" she smiled at his news, hoping it was true.

The light in his eyes dimmed a little. "Yeah.. It took her thinking she drove her only daughter away to do it, but she did it."

"Dad I…"Grace's face fell somber again.

He smiled. "I know. That's not why you left… I'm not sure you know why you left, or why you are back, but hopefully after some time you will. And until then we can just be thankful that you are here, and that you're mother is well."

Grace smiled but quickly changed the subject to something more comfortable for her. "Dad do you care if I crash here tonight?"

"No." he laughed again. "You know you always have a home here."

"Thanks dad." She smiled and headed up the stairs.

Grace climbed the stairs and entered her room. It was just how she had left it. She felt a lump in her throat as she looked around the room. Pictures of her and Luke, the rock he had given her, and a big cardboard box sat on her bed.

Luke must have put some of her stuff on the bed when he came to drop off his box. She tried to run the events of that day through her head. What was he thinking? Then she decided she didn't want to know. If it was anything like what she had been thinking at about that time she knew she did not want to go through it again…slowly she walked over to the cardboard box and she gasped.

Well….nykm that one was for you for old times sake lol… I bet it just burns you to know I have at least another good page and a half sitting next to me I could have tacked on to the end of this lol…but after all it just wouldn't be the same without my cliff hangers….I am updating faster lol you hav to give me that J


	10. Chapter 10

-1Back again srry about the slight delay….but I had to wait cause of my whole reviewing policy lol I didn't quite stick to it all the way but…you know lol anyways…here is the next snippet..

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

Grace froze at the sight she was taking in, on top of the contents was a note.

It read: "_we all lose friends…we lose them in death, to distance and over time._

_But even though they may be lost, hope is not. The key is to keep them_

_In your heart, and when the time is right, you can pick up the friendship_

_Right where you left off. Even the lost find their way home if you leave the _

_Light on."-Amy Marie Walz_

_"The most painful state of being is remembering the future, particularly one_

_You can never have."-death be not whatever_

_My feelings I can no longer describe. These quotes looked about right… and _

_Yet…they contradict each other. Maybe on is me being hopeful and the other is reality. I decided to include them both anyways…Along with my heart's _

_Contents…everything you put in it anyways…_

_-Luke_

_PS. You can keep the box._

Grace was not sure which she was more surprised by.. Luke's bitterness towards her or the contents of the box. She now knew the reason he had been in his room so long after she had left.

Paper confetti made up the majority of the box. Each piece a different memory, moment, or word the two had shared.

Kool and the gang

Biology closet

First kiss at dance

Time I walked you home from hospital when joan was sick

Meteor shower

"the rock"

The list went on as grace took out the confetti one piece at a time…her stomach churning more and more with each piece…_it must have been near impossible for him to have done this_...she thought, it was near impossible for her to bare reading it.

Along with the confetti she also pulled out:

_A leather jacket she had given him_

_what seemed to be hundreds of pictures_

_Notes they had written in class and at school_

_Instant message conversations he had saved_

_A ripped contract_

_A kool and the gang cd_

_Pieces of their science fair project_

_A copy of sewer walking _

And many more random objects of their past.

Grace was numb. She had not expected things to be this way with him. _Did she? What had she expected? Why did all of this bother her so much?_

………………………………...

Joan stood at Luke's door.

"Luke let me in." Joan yelled.

"NO." Luke stated

"Why not?" she hissed as she dug in her wallet.

"Because last time I talked to you casually I had a date forced upon me. If I don't open the door, you don't start the conversation, and there is not date, because I don't hear about it."

Just then Joan opened the door.

"Finally." she said triumphantly with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" "How did you?…"

Joan held up a credit card.

"Oh…" Luke continued to work on what looked to Joan to be a small gadget of some kind.

"Yeah.. Best trick you ever taught me… Joan smiled

"And anyways… I'm not going to set you up on a date…well…per say…

"Joan No!… Luke's voice deepened in anger.

"No no here me out." Joan defended.

Luke shook his head and continued mingling with his gadget.

"I bet you an never guess who is in town." Joan tried to start a conversation…she knew he had seen her already at the restaurant.

"Grace.? He stated flatly.

"hey how did you know? Did mom tell you?"

"No, I saw her at the restaurant." his voice still hollow and still playing with the gadget.

"Well… what did she say?"

"She said that I was mistaken…"

With what?" Joan said truly confused.

"That she was not who I thought she was. Her boyfriend did most of talking. Joan… you've already talked to her I can tell…So if you have a message to relay please relay it and if not…go away…"

"Fine…" Joan said in defeat. "But I thought I'd tell you before I go…she is at her dads house if you are interested."

He put his gadget down and looked up with a slight look of interest.

Well….kinda sorta a cliff hanger…not sure if you can really grasp y unless you know what will happen next…but maybe lol anyways I thought id stop torturing a little bit and post the next bit. Hope you enjoyed….it's short I know…..lol but for good reason…


	11. Chapter 11

-1OK so back with a new chapter…I wont ramble on so here it is…

Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Joan's words echoed in Luke's mind…"She's at her dads'."

That means she had gotten the box and his note. His feelings from two years ago had finally been delivered…This fact made him feel hollow. He was still angry, but he was second guessing himself on what he had done… He had been cruel… too cruel… But yet so had she. He felt sick as he lay there on his bed. She had hurt him yes…but that did not justify what he had left Grace in her room…

………………………………...

Grace lay on her bed reading the confetti over and over. She still could not believe he had given everything back to her like this. _These things were not things she wanted back, they were his…only his._

There was a knock at the door and the rabbi appeared with someone behind him. It was a man she could tell that, but he was hidden in the shadows of the dark hallway.

"There is someone here to see you." Her father said.

She sat up quickly and wiped away a straying tear as her heart raced…

But then she was relieved to see it was Adam and not Luke.

She jumped up and hugged him.

"Whoa… Jane said you'd be happy to see me, but I never figured you'd be this happy."

She pulled back ad smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Grace were you crying?" Adams light-hearted-ness suddenly left.

Grace contemplated lying, She really hadn't been crying, at least not much, but Luke's "gift" was sprawled out all over her bed for him to see.

"Yeah well… I guess I take it a little hard when people send back my gifts." She tried to joke, her smile fading the more he starred at her.

Adam walked to the pile of stuff on her bed and she slowly trailed him. After studying it a few moments he turned to her with troubled eyes. "Grace I'm sorry."

She shrugged and put on a fake smile." It's not your fault" She turned and walked toward the window, her voice was becoming more shaky with each step. "If it was anyone's fault it was my own I…"

She was whirled around suddenly by Adam.

"Don't say that." "It's not your fault." He looked down paused and continued. "At least not entirely anyways…"Joan and I had our fair share in this too."

Grace saw that it hurt him to see her upset, and to think that he had a part in causing it.

"I don't even know why I'm acting this way, I have a boyfriend, and a life without him in it."

"Yeah, Jane told me. Lucky guy." Adam smiled.

"Thanks, Grace returned the smile. "I'm lucky to have him too."

Adam studied her words. They were sincere. Joan had sent him over partially to see Grace, but mostly to help reconcile her and Luke. But Grace seemed happy, maybe a little overwhelmed by the blast from the past in a box, but who wouldn't. She had loved Luke, and a box like that would be hurtful, no matter how the relationship had ended.

"So, when do I get to meet this new guy? Adam finally responded

Grace grinned, "Well, Dad wants me to bring him over for dinner in a week when mom comes home, so you should come too."

"Ok, I heard about your mom, Grace that's great."

"Yeah… If it holds it will be." Grace's face was full of doubt so Adam changed the subject .

"So what does your dad 'think about their being a new guy." Adam was not sure where he was going with this question but because he wasn't sure what else to say he went with it.

"Well…" Grace looked at him as if to question, but continued. "To be honest I'm not sure… he almost seemed…grief stricken when I told him. He mentioned Luke a lot, I think he kind of hoped that would work out… or else he felt sorry for him, I'm not sure."

"Ah I see. Well grace, maybe after the two of you get some closure from clothes you guys can be friends again." Adam said trying to be optimistic.

A sad smile appeared on her face "I don't know…maybe…sometime…" Grace would have liked to work up to that, but was sure that would e out of the question for Luke. Especially since there was another man now in her life.

"Oh uh Grace, before I forget… Joan wanted me to ask you to come out to dinner with us this Saturday if you have nothing planned."

Uh ok ill ask Eric. I don't think we have plans.

"Grace, I uh… don't think that's what joan has in mind just to forewarn you, I'm not sure but… I don't know if I'd bring Eric. She did tell me to try to get you to come alone. But don't feel obligated, I'm not with Joan on this one. I only agreed toask because I wanted to see you, and she said last time she saw you things didn't go so smoothly."

"I see… uh Adam… I will have to think about that … ok?"

He smiled. "Sure thing."

She smiled back and hugged him before he left.

_See Luke Girardi again? After that box? That would e unbearable …but she did have to confront him sometime…._ Grace sat back on her bad and went through the confetti some more pondering what to do about this…_should she tell Eric?_ she definitely had to call him before he became worried…

Yeah so lol lots of things happening in this chapter…and many more interesting things to come. Hope you enjoyed it. This one is slightly larger…nyklm…not too much of a cliffhanger here for you. You should be proud…lol oh and unconventional is back reading yay!!!! Glad to have you back!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey hey im back srry it took so long ill explain at the bottom. Srry for any errors I thought you would want me to post rather than nitpick…so without further a due….prolly the chapter that will end my life….lol

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Hey, what did she say?" Joan said kissing Adam hello.

"She said she'd think about it Jane."

"You told her about Luke didn't you? I…"

She was interrupted. "She said something about bringing Eric, I couldn't humiliate them both. Think about how that would have been for your brother."

Joan groaned and sat on the couch. "Well, what do we do?"

"We wait I guess…I mean she didn't say she wouldn't come…but Joan she is stubborn, and well…She's not at all good with emotional or uncomfortable situations. When something becomes too demanding she abandons it." Adam finished with a sigh and felt slightly guilty he had asked Grace to meet up with them at all. It was only a lunch…but it would surely add to her already complicated situation, of that he could be sure.

………………………………...

Grace hung up the phone with Eric. She had had to explain why she had not called the night before to let him know she was ok. Explaining the dinner caused more trouble than her simple lack of a phone call.

"You should go, Maybe seeing him will help you let go." Eric had said.

_And maybe it would, but the way her heart was pounding just thinking about the dinner told her otherwise._

………………………………...

_See Grace again….._Luke couldn't believe he had agreed to such craziness. _What would he say to her? What was there to say?_ He could always just not go, skip out at the last minute before he caught sight of her…

"Luke are you almost ready? We have to pick up Grace in ten minutes."

Luke took a deep breath and sighed as he looked in the mirror. _As ready as I will get…_ he thought before responding to Joan's question.

"Yeah…one minute."

Luke noted every detail of the car ride. It had seemed like eternity. He had tried to picture Grace. How would she look…what would she be wearing…would she speak to him? Luke's heart raced as they approached the big white house.

"Well, go get her fool." Joan said to Luke form the front seat.

Luke's fingers trembled as he tried to unfasten his seatbelt. Just as he got it unfastened she came out the door.

Luke felt his heart skip a beat…She looked beautiful. He was in a trans looking at her. Get out and greet her!" Joan snapped. "Luke! Or at least open the door!"

When Luke stepped out o0f the car she stopped in her tracks about 14 feet away. Both of them…just starring at one another.

After what seemed forever Grace blinked and took a few steps. Luke followed suite. He reached out his hand as if to prepare for a handshake.

Joan's mouth gapped in disgust. "Adam what is he doing! He dated her forever and now he is going to shake hands with her!"

"Jane…It has to be hard, I mean…what would you do? There is still a lot of unresolved feelings there…" Adam stared out the window. He was wishing more and more that he had not told Grace about the dinner.

Grace was now within an arms reach from Luke, but she could not avert her eyes from his, nor his from hers. She finally took his hand and both of them jumped a little but neither let go nor did they say anything. They just starred as if daring the other to speak. Joan finally put her head out the window and yelled.

"We have dinner reservations at 8!"

Both Luke and Grace looked Joan's way and the trans seemed to be broken.

"Right." Luke said as he looked back to Grace and released her hand.

Grace didn't respond back. Luke opened the door for her then got into the car himself where the starring continued.

Luke studied her eyes. She looked tired. Her eyes were not as bright as he had remembered. Before, one of his favorite things to do was to read her through her eyes. She would not often tell her feelings or show them, but one look into her eyes…nothing could be clearer. Now, they were lifeless. Burdened with her past present and future. They were sad, and so was she. Then again…maybe the trick of reading her eyes only worked with the person she loved…the person those eyes were so express for…maybe now, that person was Eric.

Grace did some studying of her own. Luke hadn't really changed, which would only complicate matters, she was sure. Grace could only pick out one thing about Luke that had changed at all, and that was the way he carried himself. Before he had been confident, and always with a smile. Now, he seemed very unsure of every little move, whether it be as small as moving his hands…and she had yet to see his smile.

As the car ride continued Grace mentally added another thing to her list of Luke changes. He no longer talked much. In fact, he had not said a word to her at all. Maybe Joan had forced him to come. Maybe he had not wanted to see her….and there was the box…

"Ugh I can not stand it anymore!" Joan hissed as she looked to the back seat. "You guys haven't seen each other in two years and you have nothing to say?"

"Jane… maybe they just have nothing to say in front of us…"

Joan rolled her eyes and continued the argument with Adam.

"So… Grace whispered. "Here we are…"

"Yeah" Luke answered. He decided to keep his eyes forward or any conversation she may try to start.

"So how have you been?" Grace asked regretting it the second she finished asking it.

Luke turned and looked at her. The hurt evident in his eyes. No words were necessary.

"Luke… I'm sorry about the restaurant. I…"

"Luke interrupted both her and Joan's conversation "Adam can you pull the car over?"

Joan looked to Luke then to Grace.

Luke was emotionless and Grace looked horrified. As the car stopped Luke got out, but Grace followed.

Joan rolled the window down. "Grace what's going on?"

"I'll catch up with you later." she said in a hurry as she quickened her pace to catch up to Luke.

After about three minutes of walking race called out to him.

"Will you slow down?" _I'm not going to stop following and you aren't going to loose me." _Grace felt the irony in her words.

Luke must have to because he stopped right after her words.

Grace walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. Can we go talk somewhere?"

_Since when did Grace ever talk this much? Especially about things like this…Luke mentally tallied another point in Eric's favor, he had gotten Grace to open up about things._

He turned and starred at her a moment before nodding. She did seem sincere…

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Luke's voice contained an almost sarcastic tone next to Grace's sincerity.

Grace did not like it, had she been dating him, or even "OK" with him she would have let him know it.

"We have a lot to talk about. But first, I want to know why you gave me that box." She was careful to be calm.

"Simple. I didn't want anything in it anymore."

Grace flinched and closed her eyes. That had hurt. The things in that box she had given him out of love, when she could not express herself in words, and she had never wanted them back.

It took her a long time to recover from his words. Her voice was no longer steady. It was shaky and very vulnerable now.

"Those things in that box I gave you for a reason…not because I had to… but because I wanted you to have them. No one else, just you…and I definitely didn't want you to give them back…Do you know how hurtful it as for me to comeback to all of that?

Her words only made Luke angrier and he countered. You? YOU! What about you? Ha Do you know what you did to me? You got to leave! I was stuck here with all of that, This whole time! Luke was getting extremely loud and extremely upset, his body was shaking uncontrollably. "Grace I…"

Just then Grace reached out and pulled Luke to her. She held him to calm him down.

Luke was stunned. He had no idea what to do, he awkwardly placed a hand on her back.

She wiped a single tear from her eye and continued to hold him a little while longer.

When she finally pulled back to look at him he looked utterly shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry." She said in a clear voice. Her eyes saying more. This time Luke could read them and finished for her. His voice was almost inaudible.

"But there is no going back…"

Grace shook her head. They had reached an understanding.

As Luke went to get up Grace stopped him by catching his arm.

"That doesn't mean I don't want you in my life."

"Friends?" Luke said puzzled

Again Grace shook her head. "Yeah. Friends."

Luke put on the best smile he could muster under the circumstance sans said "Sure, We can try." Knowing all the time in his heart he was only agreeing to further torture.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He reached out his hand to help her up. She took it. He took a deep breath and began one of the longest walks of his life.

As they approached her door she stopped him. "Luke?"

"Huh?" He said trying to remain distracted from what was happening.

"Look at me…" Grace said in all seriousness.

_No… he couldn't… just being with her here…now… it made him crazy_. He pretended to look at her by looking directly over her head, but she knew him well and grabbed his chin to position his head so she knew he was looking at her.

"I meant what I said you know…" Her voice was sincere.

Luke nodded and tried to avert his gaze.

"Luke…" her voice seemed as though she was barely holding on, but she remained strong.

"I truly do want to be friends… And some day…" she repositioned his chin because he was trying to look over her again. "When it's not so painful… I want to discuss what happened.

Luke shook his head ok so she knew he had heard her, then he began to leave.

"Luke…" He turned back to face her, still having said nothing, she took the three small steps off her porch to him and gave him a small yet uncomfortable hug.

"I'm sorry."

She released him and let him walk away. Taking back his earlier thoughts…_No, this is the most painful walk he had ever taken…_

I still can remember  
The last time I cried  
I was holding you and loving you  
Knowing it would end

I never felt so good   
Yet felt so bad  
You're the one I love  
And what makes it sad  
Is you don't belong to me

And I can remember  
The last time I lied  
I was holding you and telling you  
We could still be friends

Tried to let you go  
But I can't, you know  
And even though I'm not with you  
I need you so  
But you don't belong to me

Comin' in and out of your life  
Isn't easy,  
When there are so many nights  
I can't hold you and I've told you  
These feelings are so hard to find  
Comin' in and out of your life  
Will never free me  
'Cause I don't need to touch you  
To feel you, it's so real with you

I just can't get you out of my mind  
But I can remember the last time we tried  
Each needing more than we could give  
And knowing all the time  
A stronger love  
Just can't be found  
Even though at times this crazy world  
Is turning up-side-down  
You'll always belong to me

Comin' in and out of your life  
Isn't easy,  
When there are so many times  
I can't hold you and I've told you  
These feelings are so hard to find  
Comin' in and out of your life  
Will never free me  
'Cause I don't need to touch you  
To feel you, it's so real with you

I just can't get you out of my mind  
But I can remember…

Coming in and out of your life-Barbra Streisand

Ok so the song just fit soo soo well. And I love Barbra Streisand her voice is amazing. Ok this chapter was extra long for all you people who had to wait….its my im sorry chapter. I was very very busy with school and my stresss is over for a while so updates will be more frequent I promise Jr and r


	13. Chapter 13

Back again…I think fairly quick…so ill make this top intro quick and the bottom long lol…

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Sleeping after that night with Grace had been impossible for Luke. All he had thought about was her. how he could still read her for that one moment, how he had felt when he were close to her again after all that time, how it still felt in a strange way…normal, like they had never been apart. The way her hand had felt in his, small and smooth…for his ridiculous handshake…how their eyes were connected, even though it had felt as though their hearts were not…and she had hugged him. More than once even, once was to calm him down, but she had known he was upset and the remedy for his ache. She still cared. This tore at Luke all night long…She still cared…and yet…did she?

Luke awoke the next day to the sound of his alarm. It had been less than two hours since he had gone to bed. Joan would be trotting through his room soon. They were supposed to be meeting her landlord to discuss another opening in her building (without a roommate). Plus, knowing Joan, she would want to hear all about that impeccable night that had followed the already not so glorious day Luke was just beginning.

"Luke! Get out of bed! don't you know we have to meet Mrs. Newton in like 30 minutes! I told her you were clean… what is she going to think if you go looking like that?!!"Joan said while pulling clothes out of Luke's closet for him as if her were 6.

"Joan, I think I can dress myself. I did manage to learn to drive and graduate high school without your help…"

Joan rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So, why did you run off on us last night?"

"Joan please…you had to assume that one of these dates you set me up on I would just get fed up and leave. It just so happen to be the one where you decided to set me up with my ex who, might I add is seeing someone else."

Luke's smile told Joan he was just saying this to torment her, but she decided to approach with caution regardless.

"Well, you know I want to know what happened, so spill it."

"Nothing happened Joan, We talked some and came to an understanding."

"And…"Joan pressed.

"And we are going to try to be friends." Luke said. He hated how that sounded, he could not imagine him and Grace as just friends.

"Just friends?" Joan asked disappointedly.

"Yes. Just friends."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace woke up that same morning to Eric's kiss.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning." she returned as she tried to roll back over, but his arm snagged her waist.

"No you don't, you promised your dad you'd help him set up for when your mom gets home."

It was just then that Grace realized where she was, and where Eric was. She jumped up fast startled by the realization.

"Did you…"

Erick finished her sentence "Talk to your dad?"

Grace's eyes darkened in fear.

"Nice room by the way." Eric smiled warmly and sat down beside her.

"He explained a lot of things to me… a lot of questions I had…"

"Like…" Grace said in a whisper.

"Well, that your name really is Grace for one."

Her eyes fell slightly as he said it.

"Grace… it's ok, your dad explained why he thought you said and did a lot of things, and I understand. But…He pulled her to him…from now on, no more secrets ok?"

"Grace smiled warmly back to him. "No more secrets." Eric had always been understanding…with everything. He had not asked for much when the had met, nor an explanation of who she was and where she came from, and for Grace that had been a good thing, especially at the time. She had not been looking for anything permanent. Just a place to hid, for a while. She had not been sure of her future. She had thought originally that she would go back to Arcadia. When the time was right she would reconcile with Luke, after Mitch had been caught and things had cooled down, in 3 months or so…but they never had caught Mitch…and things never cooled down… Least of all for her. Eric and hers relationship had grown unexpectedly, the more it had grown the more complicated it had become. Eric was originally planned as a protection, not just for her from Mitch, but also to ward off Luke had he came near her to soon. Grace had not wanted to be close with him. That's why she had told him all the lies. The less he knew the better, for his and for her safety, but things had changed. She had been compelled to him, his trust in her silence left her with a haunting comfort of her past. She trusted him, and she had rewarded him in the same way she had rewarded her ghost, by telling him things, little things at first, but none the less she told him, and out of that their relationship had grown, but she could not help to wonder each night if it were real…or just her imagining him as the love she left behind…

"In the night though we're apart,

There's a ghost of you within my haunted heart.

Ghost of you, my lost romance,

Lips that laughed, eyes that danced.

Haunted heart won't let me be,

Dreams repeat a sweet but lonely song to me.

Dreams are dust, it's you who must belong to me,

And thrill my haunted heart.

Be still, my haunted heart."

"Haunted Heart"

1948

Lyrics: Howard Dietz

Music: Arthur Schwartz

Another song yes I know…but im a big big music lover…plus if it goes its fair game J for anyone trying to actually listen to any of these songs um Haunted Heart I like Jane Monheit's version and also Lee Ritenour's version. Ill warn you now Lee's is all guitar and both are very slow so you hacve been warned but I still strongly recommend every song I put on here.as for the story it's a short one this time, but again for good reason J Just some thoughts from our my favorite characters, but even with the size of this chapter I still believe it holds just as much weight as many others. After all we all know that we don't always say what we mean and more often than not it costs us dearly. There is a great essay called " Say what you mean" I don't remember who its by or anything but I had to read it for anthro 111 this year if anyone gets the chance they should read through it. Its so ironic its about this co pilot and pilot who end up flying this plane and like the co pilot hints all around how he does not think it is safe to fly but he never flat out comes out and says it…I swear the pilot had air flowing through his ears…but yeah he doesn't say what he means and boom they both die they recover this long conversation from the black box. Ok after my long ramble….prolly longer than this chapter lol please read and review I do enjoy reading them and love to see what you guys think is going to happen you all are so creative I don't see why some of you don't write. I'm just a crazy 19 year old art major who has nothing better to do than listen to music that is older than my grandparents and do homework. Ha ha well a little more than that but…well I like to write. Oh ps…. don't condemn me on the errors…..


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys soo soo sorry for the delay. Lots and lots of things came up. But I promise the next one will be out pronto it is done just needs typed. It was going to be part of this one but this one had a little bit added on in the editing and it would have just been ridiculously long. Ps: please ignore typos

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14

After Luke and Joan had viewed and discussed the apartment they returned to the Girardi home. When they got there they found their mother carrying in groceries, but she was not alone. Both Grace and Eric were there helping her.

Luke felt his heart beat speed up when Grace turned around at the slamming of the car door.

"Hey Joan, Luke…" Grace said trying to maintain her focus on Joan as Eric came up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Luke noticed Grace flinch and close her eyes briefly before turning her eyes to him. She had hoped he hadn't been bothered by Eric. He had quickly shifted his eyes to his mom in the background hoping Grace hadn't noticed, but Luke had noticed, not just Eric, but Grace. She still was not comfortable with public display of affection and was sure Eric had only done it because he had been there. The fact that HE was there he knew, didn't make it any easier on Grace, and it was definitely not easy on him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Grace?" Eric asked laughing "I still can't get used to calling you that. She had me call…"

"Um." Grace interrupted "This is Luke Girardi. Luke, Eric Walker."

"Eric extended his hand. "Sorry about at the restaurant… I didn't know before…"

Luke nodded and took his hand, though the whole time he was starring at Grace whom in return was pleading with her eyes to him for understanding.

"So… what brings you guys here?" Joan asked feeling the tense situation.

"Well, Grace's father is having a welcome home dinner for her mother and he suggested we invite all of you to come, plus I wanted to meet some of Grace's friends and learn a little more about her. We've already invited your parents, and I believe an Adam?" He looked for conformation from Grace. "And, that leaves you two."

Grace jumped in. "Please don't feel obligated to come or anything I know you don't know her well or anything I just thought…"Grace seemed a little unsure.

"Grace we'd love to come. Right Luke?"

Luke looked at Grace. It did not seem like she had come up with the idea. All Luke could do was stare at her. Joan elbowed him and again Eric pulled Grace close protectively.

"Oh…right."

"Uh…Eric, Joan…do you care if I talk to Luke for a while?" Grace asked more directing her question to Luke than to anyone else.

"Grace… Do you think you should…?"

"Eric I'm fine." She said sternly.

Luke was caught off guard by Eric's question. Did he think he would hurt Grace? He did notice the hostility and definitely the protectiveness but he had thought that was because he was an old boyfriend.

Joan's mood brightened instantly.

"Come on Eric, you can talk to me. Luke just cleaned out the garage, but I managed to save a lot of old high school yearbooks and pictures. Those should be fun to go through." She said with a grin.

Eric smiled back truly interested.

And Luke and Grace both said "No!" in unison.

"Joan no. Please." Grace pleased and Luke backed her up.

"Joan don't"

"Lighten up Grace." Eric teased. "They are only high school pictures. "Besides… I'm sure you looked beautiful in all of them."

"Awwwww." Joan smiled.

And Grace attempted one last plea with her before her and Eric ran off to look at the pictures.

Luke played with his hands nervously.

"I'm sorry about Eric, he doesn't think when he says and does things sometimes…"

Luke just continued to play with his fingers, he was still nervous about being around her because of the uncomfortable situation with Eric being there.

"Luke, why do you get like this now? I'm not going to say or do anything that you should be nervous about." She said playfully pushing his arm.

"Seriously though…you are…different."

Luke looked up and mumbled softly "So are you."

"Grace laughed. "How am I any different? I am exactly like I was before."

Luke looked hurt when she said this. She couldn't possibly believe that. The girl he had known and loved had to be there within her. "No. it's like…you stole half of Joan's personality. You are…I can't believe I'm phrasing this like this but for lack of a better way…girly, and well, before you would always have an opinion and speak what was on your mind no matter what it was or who it was about or against, no matter the consequences. If I'm different it's because I don't know how to react to you now."

Grace stared at him a moment and then said "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street.

"Where are we going?" Luke looked a little confused.

"For a little walk." She answered him.

"Uh… Grace… could we just talk here or something. I…"

"You're not comfortable going for a walk down memory lane…"She smiled at him.

Luke nodded.

"It's not far. I just have some things to say, and I don't want to say them here."

Luke nodded and kept walking. When they got to their destination Luke stopped dead in his tracks.

Lol well you had to expect a cliff hanger. But you are lucky it's not the next chapter yet lol cause ouch will that one be begging for a follow up. Anyways…. Sorry this chapter was so….dry. It was meant to have more tacked onto it that would explain some stuff. The next few chapters will brew a storm I'm sure lol but you will seee. We did have a little tension in this one soooo not sooo horrible.


	15. Chapter 15

Back again lol much sooner this time lol. Well hope you like it….hahaha we will see…..

Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

He had not been there since before she had left. What was once a place stock full of happy memories was now the worst place she could have taken him.

The little café had been where their relationship had seen so much growth. They had learned to trust each other there, had conversations there, held their make out sessions there, and held each other there. Luke had learned a lot about Grace at that small café.

"Luke? Are you alright?" Grace asked.

"Fine." He lied.

Grace saw through it. "I'm sorry to bring you here…of all places…it's just that…it's the only place I could think of that we could talk."

Luke looked into her eyes and knew she truly was sorry. God how he missed her.

"It's fine Grace. I'll be fine." He repeated.

Grace sat down in her old spot on the wall. Luke chose to sit against the wall adjacent to hers keeping his distance.

"This friend thing is really going to be difficult for us isn't it?" Grace said in response to his seat choice.

"I just… Grace… I just can't sit there…with you. There are too many memories…just too many... of everything…"

Grace nodded, she was feeling quite vulnerable herself, and so she knew how he felt as well. "Go ahead…" Grace encouraged him to tell her what he wanted to say.

Luke stared at her a moment as though to question the idea, but then continued.

"It's just… I didn't want things to happen like they did… I didn't want things to change…and yet, I was so powerless to prevent them from it. That scared me Grace."

Grace nodded. Her eyes stricken with the same pain that Luke's shown.

"Neither did I…" She murmured.

"Then why did it have to? Why did you go?"

Grace got up and moved next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. And after a few moments she spoke.

"I left for a few reasons…"

"Luke I was mad and hurt that you lied to me." She felt him quiver. She responded by continuing…"But I would have gotten over that. I intended on coming back…after a month or so. Things just happened… I didn't expect them to. Eric being one thing…and I had hoped they would catch Mitch…He's the reason I didn't come back. Not you. I didn't want you hurt, or anyone else."

Luke was at his breaking point, just like he had been the day she had left. Ironically she was there and laying on him. He could smell her hair. She still used the same shampoo. But who was he to blame for Grace leaving? Himself for lying? Joan and Adam for making him? His dad for not catching Mitch? Grace for leaving at all or Eric for keeping her away…"

After a long time Luke finally spoke. "What about Eric? Weren't you scared for his safety?" Luke had meant the question to be to himself but it had just came out.

"Luke… I'm sorry. Honestly nothing was supposed to happen with him. I really had only meant to have him around for protection. I was scared…for myself…and for you…"

"Me? How was he…?"

"To keep you from me if you came too soon…just in case I had been followed."

"But now you love him… Luke's voice fell to a low whimper.

"Luke… please...try to understand. I was alone and scared. He was there for me… Things are complicated. I don't know how I feel about much of anything right now."

"But you don't love me." Luke had a touch of haste in his voice along with jealously, sadness, and defeat.

"Grace's answer was quick and unexpected, but it lasted a long while.

She kissed him. Long and sweet. Luke could feel his heart in his chest and the instant warmth he always got when her lips touched his. He felt alive again with her kiss, and for a long sweet moment everything was good.

Her eyes still closed, she pulled away slowly and rested her forehead on his. I shouldn't have done that…

After a long moment she moved back to his side to sit.

"Luke had felt all he had needed in that kiss. She still loved him, she had just shown him, and he had felt it, felt that connection, and the hole in his heart felt less empty.

Luke came in for another kiss after he had gained the confidence, but Grace put her hand on his chest and pushed him away softly.

"Luke, No… I' m sorry. I shouldn't have… I'm still with Eric…" Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Please understand…understand that a person can have feelings for more than one person, even love them, but be with another…"She had to stop again. It was getting harder and harder for her to speak. Her feelings were doing nothing but confusing her and she could see in Luke's eyes that she was hurting him all over again.

"Things don't always work out how we plan or dream…things just….are." Grace swallowed hard preparing herself for what Luke was about to say. She could have predicted it and knew that if she could just not succumb to his plea, then she could move on.

"Grace Please…" He Pleaded. "Please… I love you, you know that…"

Grace's face saddened as she thought of what she had just done to Luke… _"I implanted within him an internal torture device disguised as my love…"_

"Luke… I'm sorry….I'm not leaving Eric." She said firmly hoping her declaration would bring understanding, but instead hurting herself by hurting him.

After a few moments Grace murmured. "Lets go back…"

Luke nodded.

Ok….so lol it wasn't happy go lucky chapter but… lol Grace is about as complicated as they get…she doesn't know what she wants…and doesn't seem to yet be herself… Maybe because of mitch, maybe because of eric maybe Luke… who knows… maybe she has just lost her self in all the traumatic happenings of her life the last few years….perhaps we will see a resolution to her problem maybe not…im kinda hopin so… I miss old grace's personality... she made me laugh lol. I wonder who she will be with?Eric? Luke? Haha who knows im kinda tricky maybe noone. I guess we will just have to wait and see. And yes im waiting just like all of you…I only know a little more than you I kinda just run with it as im goin lol. But I do know up to the next chapter…assuming I don't put more in the middle lol this "next chapter" was supposed to be like 3 chapters ago …well that's when I got the brilliant idea in the middle of the night. But ok I'll stop talking…but yeah review I'm curious to know what you think or of any ideas… right now I have one idea set in stone, and no who if anyone grace ends up with is not what is set lol. Oh this chapter is for all you people who patiently waited for the last chapter…im srry about that again.  r and r


	16. Chapter 16

OK ok so im late again…but yeah I keep putting more in between the one big part I have figured out. But really it is needed….youll see later….but without further ado….

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ps. Ignore any errors. My brain is fried from finals. 

"Fine." Luke had said in defeat. He got up first and offered Grace a hand. She accepted it and he helped her up.

Luke shuttered as her hand glided slowly through his as she broke the connection.

He took a deep breath. He felt like a fool. He had just lowered himself to begging for her affection.

As he walked her back to Eric at his home the time seemed to drag on. He had nothing to say to her. There was nothing he could say. He had already begged.

The night seemed to mirror how he felt. It was cold, and as they walked, the street lights turned on behind them. Symbolic for how their relationship seemed to be, all the good times…behind them.

"So she was a bit of a tomboy…and with blonde hair." Eric laughed and smiled at Joan.

Uh... I think angry anarchist fit her better when that picture was taken.What do you mean with blonde hair?" Joan laughed as they continued to look through the yearbooks.

It's just…I've never seen her with blonde hair, ever since I met her it has been dark. So Joan… Do you have any pictures...? I think Grace made a habit of looking angry in these yearbooks. I want to see what she was really like then"

"Ha. Grace was angry… believe me. Joan laughed. "Besides… The only pictures I have of her are ones I stole from Luke when he cleaned out the garage, and they are of the two of them together, and I'm pretty sure that would be an uncomfortable situation for you, and for me if Grace were to find out I showed you them."

No but seriously Joan… I want to know more about her… I mean…since we've been here… I feel like I know next to nothing about her. I shouldn't be telling you this, she will probably get mad if she finds out, but… I have learned things a boyfriend of two years should not just now be learning."

Joan looked at him unsurprised. "So Grace is still hiding?" Joan said this more as a statement that as a question for Eric, but Eric took it otherwise.

"What do you mean…hiding? She told me that she doesn't worry about Mitch anymore."

"No… no it's not that…she just…nevermind."

"No Joan please. What about Grace?"

"It's just… she has never been good with opening up to people, and it always seems that she has a reason for doing so. I'm just wondering what that reason could be.

"I think she is hiding something Joan but I have no idea what it could be, maybe since you've dealt with it with her before you can help me now."

"I don't know. I've only seen one person ever get through to her before without her volunteering the information and that was Luke."

"Oh." Eric seemed a little uneasy by the mentioning of his name.

"I didn't know anything about you guys until we came here and ran into him at the restaurant." Eric confessed.

"Yeah… I kind of got that when I went to the hotel to see her." Joan said uneasily.

"Joan…I didn't even know her name was Grace."

"At that Joan's eyes widened. Why hadn't she told him?

Joan got up from the spot she had been sitting, struck with an idea. Why had she come back to Arcadia in the first place? Grace doesn't just make surprise visits. She has always had a purpose for everything she has done.

"Joan?" Eric called out in question.

"Ugh… hang on a minute I need some fresh air." Joan said as she nearly stumbled over a stool.

"Do you want me to walk you out there? It is dark."

"No no, I'm fine."

Joan continued out the door.

"Shoulda took Erics offer Joan. The night time can be dangerous. Why do you think I made most animals sleep during it?"

"Ugh." Joan rolled her eyes. "Since when did mom and dad hire god as a gardener? Better yet, a night gardener…that's not even a good disguise." Joan narrowed her eyes. "You're slipping."

"I take care of the world at all hours Joan, and I'm not hiding, anyone who wants me in their life can have me there. All they have to do is believe."

"Yeah yeah… so what's the next mission…?"

"Mission? I don't give missions, I give choices, or opportunities if you will."

"And… my opportunity is…"

"Coming down the street. See ya Joan. And with that god turned and waved his signature wave.

Joan looked to the street. The streetlights shined colorfully on the wet pavement. But further down the street, she saw her opportunity, and the world got a whole lot more complicated.

Haha ok so thoroughly confused?...good  as it should be. Things will unwrap shortly plus it just wouldn't be my story if there wasn't a big ole cliffhanger for ya  r and r please!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok ok I took a few days im sorry but…lol yet another chapter inbetween the actual chapter I have planned out…wow a lot more needed to happen than I initially thought. For your entertainment I I did add a song…Its short and its added exactly as its sang because I hate when you go to get lyrics and they don't repeat lyrics where they are repeated…so some of you(anyone who has seen an affair to remember with Debra Carr and Carey Grant)or anyone who has seen sleepless in seatle…its based off of an affair to remember and I know they play little pieces of the movie about a million times…anyways if you have seen either one you have gotten a taste of the song…maybe not so much with sleepless in seatle since they only play little clips…but I think if you have seen the movie you should see the original movie its based off of anyways so…go watch it!just…good luck finding it lol…I collect old movies…I probably have the weirdest taste in movies and tv and music of any 19 year old kid you have ever seen but…oh well just to give you an idea…I love gunsmoke, and just about any western or old movie especially chick flicks.. well to keep it short lets just say I like quality…I don't care about how many special effects are in something if the story has no plot I'm not interested. Same goes with music. If the singer can't sing I don't want to hear it. Same with a band if they can't play I'm not interested. So that pretty much eliminates the music from today. lol anyways instead of boring you with useless facts about me…here's the story…with the song first of course. :) oh and uh….there is probably errors….im pretty lazy lately :)lol

Chapter 17

Disclaimer" I own nothing.

Our love affair is a wondrous thing

That we'll rejoice in remembering

Our love was born with our first embrace

And a page was torn out of time and space

Our love affair, may it always be

A flame to burn through eternity

So take my hand with a fervent prayer

That we may live and we may share

A love affair to remember

So take my hand with a fervent prayer

That we may live and we may share

A love affair to remember

An affair to remember, as sung by Nat King Cole

"It's cold." Grace said as she watched her breath disappear into the cold night air. She had meant to lead their conversation away from some of the awkwardness, but her statement was true, in fact it was the coldest Arcadia had been in years.

Luke didn't notice her statement. He was much too focused on just getting to his destination.

Grace paused and watched as Luke kept walking, he moved almost like a robot, with only one goal in mind, to get the job done. That job being to return her to Eric.

"Luke." Grace said.

Luke stopped at the sound of his name. Her voice saying it…He closed his eyes to gather himself, and then turned to her plea.

He noted to himself that on their long walk they had done next to nothing, besides further break what was left of his heart.

Grace put a hand on his shoulder." Do you know where we are?" She smiled.

He couldn't help but to smile back. He had spent much of his time when they were first dating trying to get a smile out of her at all. He was glad to see it came much easier for her now, and to think that he could at least credit himself with helping her with that made him feel that if nothing else, he had made that impact in her life.

"Well do you?" She said again trying to render an answer from him.

How could he not, it looked exactly like it had the night he had walked her home from the hospital so many years ago. All the streetlights were on just as they had been… shinning brightly on the wet streets. He had convinced her to let down her guard for him, and they had shared their first kiss as a couple under the same streetlights.

"Yeah… I know where we are." Luke tried not to acknowledge its relevance to their relationship, but he knew Grace knew better anyways.

"Are you alright?" You seem…Spacey, and last time I checked that was female Girardi's way in the world not yours."

"No… I'm fine." was all Luke managed to say.

"Luke… I'm trying here…" Grace said with a saddened tone.

He put on a false smile. "I know you are. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to the idea of us just being friends."

"Good friends." She corrected him and smiled.

He smiled back and repeated "Good friends."

He put out his arm as a motion to continue escorting her home. She grabbed it quickly and they continued walking up the street.

"You are still coming to the dinner aren't you? I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright…I kind of forgot things too…" Luke hadn't really; he had just hoped desperately that they had changed and that the kiss had meant more.

"I do want you there…I know it probably didn't sound that way back at the house but…Eric… I do." She stated firmly.

Luke looked at her questioning. "Only if you really want me there, earlier it seemed like… like the whole thing wasn't exactly your idea." He smiled. The changed subject was a little easier for him.

"It's not that… I'm just afraid that everyone will…" she paused and looked him in the eyes …"feel awkward…"she paused for a moment before turning away from him.

"Grace…" Luke was concerned. This was the first time since she had been back that she had shown any real weakness.

She continued after hearing her name. "It's just… I guess I'm a little nervous to see my mom again, and Eric here… and I don't know how she will act and all…Last she knew I was with…you" she took a deep breath and turned slightly to avoid his eyes. "I just don't want anyone to get upset…" she paused again, this time looking him in the eyes for the last part of her small speech. " I would like you there, but only if you can promise me that you will be ok."

"Luke nodded. He could see his sister in the driveway at their house now, it was only a little ways down the road.

"Gees its cold." Grace said shivering.

Luke took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks…" she said as she pulled it close. Their eyes met for a moment before Luke quickly averted his.

Grace noticed how familiar the jacket was…she had worn it before…she had bought it for him. She had not noticed that until she had it on. It reminded her of high school.

As Luke and Grace was approaching the Girardi driveway Luke stopped Grace.

"Grace… can I ask you something?

She looked surprised. "Of course."

"Seriously." Luke responded as if to answer her surprised look.

Her smile faded.

"Luke…" Grace pleaded.

"Grace I…

"Where have you guys been!" Didn't you know it's like…oh I don't know a trillion below out here!" Joan interrupted.

Grace looked relieved for her outbreak and Luke looked angry.

"If it's so cold then why are you out here?" Luke shot back.

"I…needed air…" Joan replied trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"Joan I saw you a while ago from down the street…I think you got enough air… so the next thing I'm going to ask is why the spying? Did Eric put you up to it?" Luke hissed.

At that Grace shot in. "Hey, he wouldn't do that." (Looking him in the eyes with a stern but panicked voice) "He has no reason to." Grace then went up to the house.

Luke sat down on the porch steps with his face in his hands.

"You do know those steps are covered in snow right?"

Luke didn't answer.

And… that means your ass is going to totally be wet when you get up."

"Why did you have to come right then…"

"Ugh… Joan smiled. "I'm at a loss… see that specific moment in time had no relevance to me, so…unless you want me to play the guessing game, your going to have to fill me in."

Luke shook his head. "Forget it." And he went to get up, but Joan grabbed his arm.

"No, I need… I mean, want to help."

Luke looked at Joan his eyes were shuttering to hold back moisture and with a shaky voice he said. "I miss her."

Ok so…things are beginning to brew…quite nicely if I do say so myself. Lets hope I get to the chapter that I've had planned for weeks for next chapter. I can't imagine me not… lol it will be a very very interesting one when I do get there I promise you all that. Hopefully you all kinda liked this chapter…I didn't have much time on it because I have been busy…but lucky for you im kinda snowed in so you got it fairly quick. Anyways.. hope you enjoyed please r and r . :)


	18. Chapter 18

Ok im very late and I apologize. This is a nice and long chapter, something you aren't used to from me. Haha still not to the part I have had planned out. Imagine that! Lol but I promise the next chapter will be. I have a bit of it done already and it was going to be on the end of this onebut lets face it its way long enough already. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble, so I hope it's alright. Yet again…another song…but haha I like songs lol. Um if you have any questions feel free to ask ill be happy to answer, oh and this chapter contains a spoiler…but I can't imagine any of you reading this not having seen the episode Silence, but just in case…again this chapter may confuse people, I hope not but its always a possibility im pretty happy with the outcome. Remember I don't add anything with out a purpose behind it so if you want to know just ask, if I cant tell you yet when you ask…just wait and see 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18

Joan put her arm around her brother." I know you do…she misses you too."

"Joan dont. It's hard enough seeing her here… and with him, but with you spouting out uncertainties like that… as if this is all part of some mathematical or scientific equation that can be fixed simply by plugging in the corresponding variables…(Luke sighs) just don't. I don't need the pity."

"Luke you have to believe. She had to come back here for some reason. What other reason does she have?"

"Um friends? Family?" Luke spat out.

"I really think she does." Joan stated firmly.

"Joan, The more precisely the position is determined, the less precisely

the momentum is known. Heisenberg himself determined that, and he is by far superior in knowledge than you and myself."

"What does that even mean?" Joan said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It means that the surer you are about where something is or someone for this matter, the less sure you are on how fast that something or someone is moving away from you."

"Luke English, remember me? Joan. The one that argued with lechak about a mole being a furry little ground animal. I still don't buy the whole aardvark's number thing."

"Avagadro, and the number is 6.022 times 10 to the 23rd power."

"Yeah yeah… who cares…and how does that relate to life and your relationship with Grace?"

"It's th.." Luke started.

"It doesn't. Joan answered for him.  
"Like you said, people are more complicated than some equation, and that means that you can't assume that Grace isn't here for you."

"Just like I can't assume the opposite." Luke snapped back.

"Yeah, but there is no harm in hoping and having a little faith, besides that…(Luke still looked as if he was giving up) look Luke, I had a long talk with Eric tonight. He feels like she is hiding something too. I'm just wondering… if that something isn't you."

Luke seemed to perk up a little but sighed again and replied. "Joan its not." Luke hesitated before continuing. "And if I keep trying…and she is still with Eric then what? I mean… I don't exactly have a backup plan. Ill have nothing, plus she will hate me, and Eric will hate me, And she seems like she really wants us to try to be friends."

Joan couldn't help but to laugh out loud. "Friends? Ha! Luke look at what you're saying! Right now you don't have her and you're miserable! At least if you try you will know that you've done everything you could… And I know you can't say Grace isn't worth trying for. And who cares if Eric hates you. He's going to hate you anyways when you steal her back." Joan smiled.

"If." Luke corrected.

"When." Joan corrected him more firmly."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door shut quietly to the Girardi home.

"Grace, where have you been? I was thinking like an hour tops."Eric hugged her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Eric stop, not here." Grace said pushing him slightly away. It was very uncomfortable for her to even be there in that home with Eric, let alone showing affection for him there.

"What?" Eric questioned.

"Just not here…ok?" Grace said calmly, trying to show no emotion.

"Ok. So what took so long?" Eric said trying to change the subject for her.

"We had a lot to talk about… we still do."

"uh… Eric smiled how am I supposed to take that?"

Grace caught that he was teasing, but she could still sense that he was apprehensive about the situation.

"Ha ha." Grace responded lost for words.

"I mean… how much could there be…you broke up with him…it's been two years. You are different people, we all are."

Grace chuckled gingerly. "Eric… We didn't just break up. If it had been just a break up things… wouldn't be like they are." Grace's words trailed off.

"How are they?" Eric questioned.

Grace nodded trying to buy time to find a way to explain to Eric. "Luke is still really upset…and I can't blame him. I know if the situation had been reversed I would be just as upset. He feels betrayed. I mean… in his eyes I just… disappeared…and now, I show up two years later with another man. "Eric did I ever tell you what happened the day I left?"

"Grace I didn't even know about Luke! Or any of these people, I didn't know your name until two days ago!"

(On the other side of the living room wall In the den Helen Girardi clasped her hand over her mouth at Eric's statement, but she remains quiet to listen in further.)

"Yeah…" Grace paused trying to prepare herself for the story.

"Mr Girardi had just picked me up to take me home… I remember how scared I had been…and how thankful I was that the police found me in that closet before Mitch, But I think of all the feelings I had, the most frightening one was not of Mitch, but of never seeing Luke again, and never getting to tell him how I felt… how grateful I had been to have had him at all…" Grace shook her head. "But on the way back in the plane all I could think about was how all of this had come to be. When I looked at everyone in that hotel …I was angry and hurt and confused… Luke had held me so tight when I had walked into that room. I could sense that he was scared though… of what I might do. The inflections in his voice…the way he held me, all tight and tense as if I were about to bolt that instant…the way he looked at Joan and Adam out of the corner of his eye. When I looked at him I remember how it became more of a puzzle in my head. I didn't know if I deserved him or him me. All I could do was ask him if he had known about Mitch…right in front of his family. And when he answered… I hated him for what he said he had done, I felt betrayed. I reinforced my doubts about us with that lie they had told. It didn't matter that they had told me it to me in an attempt to keep me safe. I remember letting him hold me again for a few moments before leaving. As if to torture him further with a reminder of what he would be loosing with his answer. It was the single most painful thing I have ever done…" Grace swallowed hard and cleared her voice before continuing. Her voice was shaky and higher pitched, Mitch noticed her voice always did that when she was unsure or lying. "But at least I had some idea as to why I left… I can't imagine not having had that…after four years…Eric, I really hurt him, and he needed to have a little more understanding. That's why we still need to talk. I know it's hard for you to understand but… Like you said, I'm a different person now. But to him I'm the same person that ran out on him, and he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that. He needs closure."

Eric shook his head. Any other response would have been unimaginable. He could see from the first time he had met her that she had been hurt, but he never imagined the severity, nor the amount of pain she had put on herself, guilt can spin an awful web on a person's heart. He could see her story was true, all but one statement. He had his doubts that she had known what she was doing when she had left, and he was pretty sure he had just came upon their reasoning for being in Arcadia, Maybe Luke did need closure, but he was sure upon hearing this story that he was not the only one.

Helen closed her eyes upon hearing the end of Grace's story. She could remember that day quite clearly too, and upon hearing it again she derived the same conclusion as Eric.

A few seconds passed before Joan and Luke entered the house.

Eric watched as Grace tensed at their entry, and he watched as her eyes averted to the floor.

Luke froze up as well. He had barely taken a step into the house.

Joan was the first to speak. "Do you guys want to stay and watch a movie or something? Kinda like old times… well, but with Eric." Joan smiled and giggled nervously. She knew they would not stay, the awkwardness alone would drive them all insane, but for the sake of conversation she asked.

"Well I think Grace is tired, and we have to get up early tomorrow to prepare for her mom and for the dinner." Eric said.

"Oh… is there anything we could do to help?" Joan asked quickly volunteering herself and Luke.

"Eric looked from Grace, whose eyes were still scanning the floor, to Luke, who seemed to be scanning for the same object as Grace. Eric made eye contact with Joan and nodded to each of them before replying "I don't think so. I' m sure we can manage."

Joan sensed the anger in his voice, but she could see why.

Joan nodded back to him somberly confirming that she too saw and understood the discomfort.

Eric faked a smile and put an arm around Grace. This snapped both Grace and Luke back to reality.

After a moment of awkwardness and a look of disgust from Eric he quickly said, "Well, we best get going. We have to get up early."

"yeah… we will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Eric said before quickly vacating the house.

"Bye." Joan replied.

The door shut loudly and a few seconds later they heard the car start.

"Luke! Do you have to turn into a zombie every time she comes here?"

Helen came around the corner swiftly. "Hey where is Grace and Eric, they didn't already leave did they?"

Joan looked at her mom puzzled. She knew that she had just came around that corner and had to have heard their whole goodbye conversation because there was no other entrance to that room.

"Uh mom…can I talk to you for a minute?" Joan said with a sneaking suspicion that her mother had been eavesdropping the whole time.

Helen studied her daughter a moment, but then quickly decided against the conversation.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed Joan. We can talk tomorrow."

Joan huffed. "Fine. I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes. It's kind of stuffy in here."

Outside Joan sat down on the step, having forgotten her whole conversation with Luke and how the step was wet. Smiling, she chuckled to herself.

"Funny how you can forget the littlest things when you have a lot on your mind isn't it Joan?" Gardener god smiled.

Joan narrowed her eyes. "I hope my parents aren't paying you hourly… because you are so cheating them."

"I'm just taking care of my creations Joan."

"You've been out here for hours…not to mention the fact that those plants don't need watering…its raining. Oh…and did I fail to mention its night time? And while we are at it…what about Luke? Why don't you take care of him hes one of your creations isn't he?"

"He's doing ok from where I'm standing Joan."

"Oh and where exactly are you standing? Oz perhaps? How about a pair of ruby slippers so I can tap them and send myself to hell, you know cause it has to be better than my home right now."

"Joan you shouldn't speak so lightly of places so horrible, and Luke will find his way in life. It just takes time, and maybe a little less sulking."

"So what are you saying? Get Luke to stop sulking?"

"Luke's not the only person with problems Joan. There are a lot of wounds that need healing. Wounds take time to heal, and sometimes, they need a new medicine. people have to learn to understand that."

"Wait wait wait… are you saying That no matter how hard Luke tries Grace is still going to pick Eric, because that would really suck, especially after I've encouraged him to keep at it."

"I never told you to encourage him to go after her. I merely pointed out that they were coming up the street."

"You know this really sucks!"

"Joan just stick to hat I said."

"You didn't say anything! You said they were coming up the street, and that his life is doomed to suck."

"Ah, I didn't say that.

Joan narrowed her eyes again."Yeah well…you suck."

"See ya later Joan." Then god did his signature wave goodbye and headed down the street.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That night Grace had a dream from her past, a tender moment. A moment that had been revived from the walk her and Luke had shared earlier in the night.It was very vivid and seemed more like she was reliving it rather than recalling it.

_Grace had been wearing her usual black leather jacket and fish-like necklace. She had started to grow her blonde hair longer, and started caring more about her appearance. Whether it was for Luke or just a change she didn't remember, her dreams would not recall reasons only the way things had been._

_Luke wore his usual glasses, a tan jacket, and blue stripped shirt._

"_You didn't have to walk me you coulda gone with your brother."_

"_Seemed un-gentlemanly."_

"_That's not a word." _

_Luke retorted back. "Besides, I like walking although… this is a lot of walking…uh… do you always walk this much?"_

"_Its how I do my thinking."_

"_That's why you're so smart."_

"_I'm not smart."_

_Taken aback Luke responded. "Of course not… I didn't mean smart…I meant intelligent…uh not the same thing…_

"_I like the quiet when I walk."_

"_Of course, which you're probably missing right now… with me talking…"_

_There was a pause before Luke spoke again._

"_Stars…"_

"_Don't mention them." She snapped._

"_I'm not, I wasn't going to."_

"_Ya know its virtually impossible to see them now in the age of light pollution…" his voice faded after trying to make conversation._

"_why did you give me that rock?"_

"_It's a geode."_

"_To me it's a rock… why?"_

"_It was a gesture… friendship…possibly courtship."_

_She laughed. "Courtship? That went out with the corset or the walkman or something."_

"_I don't follow trends…"_

"_Did you break up with Glynis because of me?"_

"_Of course not… that would be ridiculous…"_

"_Ok, because that would be ridiculous… So lets not go there."_

"_Right…Why would that be ridiculous?"_

_Grace chuckled nervously._

"_Im friends with your sister…"_

"_Im older than you…"_

"_A year…eight months actually."_

"_I have a reputation… I've worked hard to build it do you know what my reputation is?"_

"_You hate me?"_

"_I'm anti."_

"_Ok… anti what?"_

"_What have you got?"_

"_So… you're never gonna fall in love…"_

"_I'm never even gonna fall in like and im certainly not going to be courted by some rocket head geek if it got around school that you were giving me things…"_

"_What do you care what other people think? I mean…if your anti, ya know shouldn't you like the idea of us if your so anti?"_

"_I'm not that anti."_

"_So you're moderately anti?"_

"_Look geek…"_

"_And besides… ya know love Is irrational, its like this anesthetic goes off in your brqain illuminating all reason for the act of procreation an occur…_

"_Hey hey…"_

"_It's a natural state of imbalance built into the whole system, ya know a chemical reaction necessary to the conditions required for darwinistic evolution…"_

"_Look I am not into you got it!"_

_Her dream ended with their first kiss as a couple, underneath the streetlights and stars on the same street they had walked down together that same night._

Grace woke up suddenly, hopping that by opening her eyes she could see the meaning from her dream. Why did things have to be so complicated? What did it all mean? Did it mean anything? Grace tried to deduce meaning out of it, but finally she settled on the idea that she had most likely just been reminded of that time because it had been a long time since she had been in town and a long time since she had spent any significant amount of time with Luke, and the fact that it was in fact the same street with the same weather at the same time of night.

**She gives me everything I had been needing**

**The crazy bit of reason I was looking for**

**Giving me joy, giving me sorrow**

**Making me remember there is no tomorrow**

**The crazy bit of reason I was looking for**

**Far down on a hill by a bay In the still**

**Of a cool clear morning she came to me**

**She didn't say a word, and all that could be heard**

**Was her breath as it jumbled**

**The harmony**

**A morning in June with a pale sinking moon**

**Hoping and believing it was meant to be**

**Soft sweet cries and Mediterranean skies**

**Holding what we knew of infinity**

**Crazy bits of reason by Daniel Lavoie**

Ok ok so I was late im sorry and there is another song…im sorry I ran into the lyrics while I was actually looking for a different song in an episode the cat in joan of arcadia. I found the song I was looking for unfortunately its hard to get a hold of. It was the song when luke and grace meet up after luke finds out about grace's mom. Its cute  but anyways…im srry I hope you did however enjoy the chapter and I should update in a much more timely fashion.


	19. Chapter 19

Lol ok I know you all probably think I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner but I will be honest, this was the hardest chapter I have had to write yet. It was beyond frustrating and extra long because of everything I had to get across. But that part I was telling you about…it's in here. It will be very interesting for you all to read I'm sure. I also had a difficult time getting it all written because of school and such plus my birthday! Yay im finally 20! Lol haha yeah woopity do right? Lol anyways im sure I have lost a lot of readers…seeing as how I only got like 2 reviews last time…I hope not though. I will try extra hard to get this next chapter out soon. Hopefully this one will makeup for some like I said it is hugeeeeeeee. It's the longest chapter I have ever written for anything in my life. And that goes for school papers too. Well without further ado..

Chapter 19

Disclaimer" I own nothing.

Ps: lots of errors. Please ignore them.

After her dream and much tossing and turning Grace woke to the sound of a car door slamming she opened her eyes to find the sun beating in through the window. Any other day she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but today she found a purpose to its beam as she starred at the small lights reflecting on her wall. Tracing them back to their source she found the small geode on her dresser. Seeing it made her think twice about getting out of bed. Her mother, Luke, and Eric, would all be at dinner that night. It had to be one of Dante's punishments in his inferno rings of hell, probably the lowest ring, and to top it off the rest of the Girardi's and the Rove's would be adding to any humiliation and awkwardness that the others couldn't produce on their own.

Just as Grace was getting out of bed Eric came in. "Ok Grace we need to talk. This whole thing with Luke… I couldn't sleep all night; all I could think about was the way you've acted when you are around him. Grace I'll be honest I don't like him. I want to get out of here. Let's go home. Let's just say hi to your parents and then make up an excuse and leave." Eric's voice was tense.

Grace just grinned. "Good morning to you too."

"Grace I'm serious, the way he looks at you… If it were any other guy… if he wasn't your friend… Grace he makes me want to hit him."

Grace just smirked more. "Jealous?" she said as she wove her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wove his arms around her waste and then continued. "Please Grace… can't we just leave?"

She was getting tired of his pouting. "No! I need to fix this part of my life before I move on to others. Eric I haven't seen my mom in over two years."

"Fine, but lets not make tonight a big social event. I don't want to be around him, and I don't want him starring at you."

Grace kissed him once more. "I don't know how things are going to go, but it doesn't matter. The Girardi's friendship means a lot to me, all of them. Especially the one you are not so fond of. All you have to know is that I'm with you. I don't ask you to like him, just respect the fact that I do.

"But Grace…

He smiled and kissed him again "Thank you."

Eric drew in a deep breath knowing that for now he was defeated.

Grace got dressed and went downstairs with Eric close behind her. In the living room her mom sat staring at a photo album. It was one of the photo albums Luke had placed in her room. The grin she had been unconsciously wearing had disappeared.

"Where did you get that?" She snapped more than she had meant to.

"Oh Gracey! I've missed you so much…oh uh…your dad had it down here. He said I could look at it until you woke up. "These pictures… tey are just how I remember you Last time… and with that nice tall blonde boy…your boyfriend. " she smiled. "Where is he dear?"

Grace awkwardly looked over to Eric. Well mom you've been gone a little while and see…this is my new boyfriend now. His name is Eric."

The smile left Sarah Polanski's face. Staring a Grace she spoke again. "What happened to your hair?"

"It's just darker, that's all." Grace looked nervously between Eric and her mother.

Then after a few awkward seconds Eric spoke.

"Mrs. Polanski, do you mind if I look at that?" He gestured at the photo album.

Without taking her eyes off Grace she handed him the Album.

"What happened to you? Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Grace answered defensively.

"Did he hit you?"

"What! Luke? No. Grace said surprised that her mother was going over all of this in front of Eric.

"Well did he hurt you? Why are you running?"

Grace marveled at how incredibly keen her mother was, especially for having been in rehab the past few years.

"No mom, Luke didn't hurt me…at least not physically anyways, and I'm not running. I just needed a change. That's all.

"Well then where is the blonde boy if he didn't hurt you and your not running?"

Grace thought again of how quick her mother was picking up on her life. Where indeed was he…

Eric had become interested in the conversation as well, though he flipped through the pictures of her and the man of question with whom she looked completely happy with he couldn't help but to be intrigued. He knew a little more than her mother did. He knew that the incredibly jealous "blonde boy" was at home probably starring at a picture of Grace. He clinched the album harder at the thought. He also knew that Grace had to be running from something since before a few days earlier he had known Grace as Jayden, the girl with no past. He had had no knowledge of any of these people. He was definitely sure she was running from something or someone and he was pretty sure it was the man named Mitch she had told him about, but recently his suspicions had changed.

"Mom a lot has happened in my life since you left and I am trying to put what I cant sort out behind me so can we talk about something else?"

Sara looked at Grace then to Eric and then back to Grace. "No, Grace I want to talk to you I mean, what is going on in our life? I know nothing about you anymore. I don't care about anything else right now. I only want to hear about you."

Grace drew in deep breath. She could tell that her mother would not rest until she at least understood some things.

"Eric, mom and I are going to go for a walk. If you want you can go help dad, or you can go explore Arcadia."

"Cant I just come with you?" Eric looked at Grace confused.

"We have a lot to talk about and a lot of catching up to do. You understand don't you?"

Eric shook his head. "Yeah…sure. I'll go see if your dad needs any help and then I might catch a movie."

"Ok sounds good." Grace said as she kissed him bye.

"Love you." Eric said smiling as he gathered up his jacket.

"Love you." Grace returned.

"As the door shut Sarah spoke. "You love him?" she questioned her daughter doubtfully.

"Yeah mom I do. Why do you seem so shocked? I am getting older, and I've changed. I'm not the same person I was a few years ago mom."

"Grace… as long as you truly feel that way. I don't want you making a mistake you can't take back."

"Mom I promise… I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions, and this is the one I've chose ok? Now what is so important that it can't wait until later?"

"I just want to know what is happening in your life is all."

"I am here on vacation right now. I am working in a bank in New York at the moment until Eric gets through school. Then I am going to finish up school."

"Grace you had plenty of money to finish up school what happened to it?" Sarah seemed concerned.

"Grace put on a nervous smile. "Mom I had a lot of things happen to me, and a lot of medical bills, and plane tickets, and housing in New York. That isn't exactly cheap."

"Well if you are here on vacation why did you bring him? Grace what happened with Luke? You guys were so good together, when you got with him after all the mess I put you through and with Mrs. Rove passing….but with him… you were yourself again. Now… Now there is an entirely different person in my house!"

"Things are complicated." Grace's voice was beginning to get panicky.

"Well I'm listening." Sarah pushed.

"That guy… you remember the one I had problems with. Long story short, he came back and well… Luke lies to me and when I finally make it back after Mitch takes me I…"

"He took you!?"

"Yeah but I' fine now I just want to get everything here straightened out and…"

"No you're not."

"Mom really I am, I have my life back in order and I am sorting the rest out, and I am on this vacation now and…"

"So you are here to patch things up with Luke to make him forgive you for running out on him so you will feel less guilty for leaving and being with Eric so soon."

"Well yes and no. "I am here on a vacation to visit my family and friends. I would like to make things ok between Luke and I while I am here. I told him that we are friends, but he wants more I can tell and it's not possible. It makes everything awkward. It's just really hard being here and being around him and not being with him. Grace looked up to her mom as she trailed off her sentence."

"Are you sure he's the only one that wants more?" Sarah smiled at Grace.

"Mom." Grace said not sure what she as actually trying to say with the statement.

"You still have feelings for Luke."

Grace turned away.

Sarah walked over to Grace and put an arm on her shoulder.

She was sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Grace its only natural for us to hold on to our first love. You just have to decide what you truly want to do. The two of you were broke up by unusual circumstances…you just have to decide if you really do want to let go to him or if in fact there is a true purpose in your coming to Arcadia."

"Isn't there an easy way to figure these things out?"

"There is no easy way to break hearts Grace. But if you don't end up breaking one, then you'll end up breaking your own, and yours is far harder for you to live with broken than it is for you to live with one of theirs broken." Sarah smiled and patted Grace before walking away into the dinning room.

"I already have…" Grace's response to her mothers' comments was purposely delayed.

That night before the Girardi's went to the Polanski's the house was chaos.

"Helen did they say for us to bring anything? I feel like the first time we go over we should bring something." Will said.

"Don't worry dad, Luke's not dating Grace anymore, no need to worry about first impressions it's not like they will be your in-laws or anything." Joan said trying to reinsure Will.

"Joan!" Helen scowled.

Will frowned at her too. "I don't see what that matters. I still think we should bring something. From the few times I actually talked to the Rabbi he seemed like a nice guy."

Kevin laughed. "I notice you don't point out Grace and her sweet disposition.

"Hey! Kevin! Joan! Enough!" Helen yelled.

"Hey I totally didn't say anything that time!" Joan whinned.

Luke was sitting at the table pretending to play with the salt shaker. "Forget it. It doesn't matter" He said to his mother so not to cause a commotion.

"No, your mother's right. We are all adults lets act like it. And besides, that girl had a lot to go through in her life that none of us could even imagine some of which we didn't even know about. All things considered… I think she had a pretty good personality. And there towards the end…she was actually forthcoming."

Luke jumped up from his seat. "Enough! Dads please! I don't want to hear anymore about her. Do you have any idea how difficult all of this is for me? I get to go over to my ex- girlfriends' house and feel her new boyfriend starring at me with dislike. And I get to have her avoid me not to mention her parents. Her dad will probably be looking back and forth between her and Eric and I trying to decide if Grace had made the right choice while her mom will probably stare at me wondering who I even am and why I look familiar at all. All of you just get to eat and go home, but not me, I have to fight the urge not to spill my feelings or just to run out of there all together, and when it's over I get to dread falling asleep because of the dreams I will have as a result of this night. I hate this!"

When they got to the Polanski's house they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Polanski at the door. The men all shook hands and Mrs. Polanski greeted them all with a warm smile, that is until she got to Luke. Luke she swept up into a hug.

"It's been such a long time; it's so good to see you again." Luke smiled and acknowledged her greeting. Before she let go of him she whispered in his ear. "Don't give up on her."

Luke felt a little uncomfortable, but tried not to show it, but as he saw Grace and Eric coming down the stairs from what he was sure was her room he felt his heart beat faster and he knew everyone else had to notice.

Grace and Eric greeted everyone warmly, but Luke could tell he was greeted substantially less warmly by Eric, and he noticed everyone received a hug from Grace but him.

They visited in the living room for a while discussing school and recent happenings in Arcadia. Every once in a while someone would bring up a topic from the past that Grace was not comfortable with and she would always successfully attempt to change the subject.

"Uh Grace, why don't you help me set up the table." Mrs. Polanski said as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Mom please don't do or say anything embarrassing in front of everyone. Don't try to bring up the past particularly anything about Luke and I."

"I don't have to bring anything up for them to remember dear. Don't you think you are being a little cold towards him?"

"Mom I can't be warm to him. I'm not with him. I'm with Eric. How would that look? Eric is here and I don't want anything started between them. Eric is already hesitant about him being here already. He thinks there is still a spark between us."

"Well isn't there?"

"Mom no! We broke up. It's over so drop it."

"Fine. Let's get this stuff to the table."

When they all finally sat down and begun getting their food Eric spoke.

"As you all know Grace and I have been dating for a while now, and Since we wont be in too much longer and seeing as how Grace's family and friends are so important to her, this seems like just as good a time as any…"

At that Luke's heart sank. He knew what was about to happen. He couldn't help but to stare at her, at what he was loosing, but to his astonishment she was staring at him as well. It was almost a sympathetic stare as if she felt sorry for having him witness what was about to happen.

Luke saw her mom staring at him as well with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Then, he heard the words. T he words that depending on how they were answered would change his life and hold his future.

"Grace. Will you marry me?"

Graces' eyes had been focused on Eric for the question but shot back to the table to Joan, to her mother, to her father, and then to Luke.

Luke was expressionless. He had focused on his plate as if he had not heard the question at all.

Grace took a deep breath and then looked back at Eric.

"Yes." She said simply. Eric excitedly smiled and kissed her. And as everyone got up to congratulate her Luke pushed out of his chair fast and without saying a word left the house.

Even though he had made quite a commotion no one seemed to notice except for Grace and Joan.

Grace started after him instinctively, but she was held back by everyone congratulating her.

She made eye contact with Joan and Joan immediately understood by the look on her face. She was upset with Eric for doing this in front of Luke and wanted to go to talk with him about it.

Joan shook her head to Grace and headed after her brother.

"Luke!" She yelled at him from the porch. It was raining and he was walking quickly down the middle of the street.

"Luke!" she screamed again, but he did not halt.

"Better go after him Joan." She heard as dog walker god strolled by.

"I better not catch a cold because you want to toy with my brothers' heart." Joan scowled at him.

God shrugged. "Free will. It's up to you to decide what you do with it."

"Ha! Like I' m not going to listen, I've seen what you do. I've lost more than enough people in my life to know that it's not exactly "free will". Joan said.

"That's right Joan. Everything you do has consequences. Sometimes they are good, sometimes they aren't so good. And sometimes, they don't seem to make much of a visible difference at all."

"What am I supposed to do!? Tell me that! How am I to make things better!?" Joan yelled.

"I told you. Talk to Luke."

"But I did that!" Joan said frustrated.

At that god did his signature wave and walked further down the street.

"Luke!" She yelled again and began a slow run. As she got closer Luke said… "Joan leave me alone ."

"Luke you can't run away."

At that Luke turned quickly. "Run away! I'm not running anywhere. I lost, Were you not there? He asked her to marry him. She said yes. Game over Joan. I am not running. She ran from me. I just couldn't catch her." Luke sounded exasperated.

"Luke… they aren't married yet."

Luke did a breathy laugh. "Oh right, and I'm supposed to break them up? We never officially broke ourselves up and you think I can break them up? Joan she doesn't want me! That's it! He exclaimed. " She's made that more than clear more than once."

Joan shook her head. "What has happened to you? You used to spend hours on little science experiments at the table trying to prove your little theories to be correct even when everyone told you they were a waste of time or not possible. And now you are going to just give up when you want something this badly? Luke this is your life! This is when it really matters. You can bounce back from giving up on a science experiment, but you can't just bounce back and forget about someone you love. Maybe you are right, maybe you and Grace aren't meant to be together, but do you want to go through life wondering what if? What if you had tried a little harder? What if you had asked her yourself? You can't give up on something you believe so strongly in Luke, Particularly Love. Things happen for a reason Luke. Everyone has the right to choose what they do or don't, but there are always consequences for their actions… Maybe this is just a test of your love for her. Joan paused. Don't fail it because you don't try.

Well….what did you think? There is a lot going on now. Please please please review : ( im sorry I'm late. I m a horrible person I know but I typed a whole bunch for all of you for nothing but your enjoyment. Can I at least get a few sentences? Lol I wont even make you sign in to review lol. But anyways I would like to thank all my very patient readers for sticking with my story. I promise that if I get reviews from the main people im expecting them from at least I will update much faster. Reviews are motivational I promise! Lol plus I really really want to know what you think of what is happening and what you think will happen.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok guys…this one will be shorter, but it has to because well…if I didn't leave you hanging on the end of my stories it just wouldn't be me now would it? Plus I figured you would want an update as soon as possible and I felt so bad about last time I thought I would update quickly this time. I'm not promising the next chapter will be as quick, but that only gives you time to dwell on what will happen after this one doesn't it? lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 20

"Don't fail it because you don't try." Joan's words rang out in his ears as he stared at his sister who was now drenched from the rain.

Luke had never failed anything in his life. He had to do a lot of extra credit to maintain his "A" average in gym class and he had his brother proofread his English papers for him just in case… but never had he failed anything. He stared at Joan with a blank face before finally responding in a shaky voice. "What did you say?"

"I said don't fail because you don't try." Luke all I mean is…"

But before she could finish he was off. He hurled through the door. He was sloppy wet and shivering. "Grace! Grace! He yelled as he went room to room searching for her. The Girardi's and the elder Polanski's were enjoying the cool air on the patio. As Luke circled back into the living room he yelled once more. "Grace!"

He was halted in his search by Eric as he finished his turn into the room.

"She went up stairs what do you want?" Eric said with little effort towards kindness.

Luke however had barely noticed he was too busy trying to get around Eric to go upstairs.

"Hey!" Eric shoved him back. "She's busy. Come back another time."

"No I have to see her… (Luke drew in short deep breaths) gotta…speak to her now." Luke was exhausted from his run to the house and breathing in the cool air combined with the emotional stress altogether.

Luke tried to push past him again to go up the stairs but Eric pushed him back "Are you hard hearing or what?"

But Luke tried to push by again.

This time Eric had had enough. He did not like the guy, and he had tested his patience to the limit so he squared off and hit him. And as he did he sent Luke falling backwards into a small corner table where a lamp sat.

As Luke hit it, including himself fell to the ground. At the sound immediately the Girardi's and Polanski's appeared and Grace at the top of the stairs.

She saw Luke sopping wet sprawled out on the floor and Eric standing over him.

Mr. Polanski started to speak but Grace spoke up first. "Dad I'll handle this."

Mr. Polanski nodded understandingly and herded everyone else back outside. Mrs. Girardi took some effort, but after she seen that Luke was alright she too fell in with the others.

Grace looked from Luke to Eric. "So?" There was a slight pause before she continued. "Is either of you going to tell me what happened or am I just going to have to guess?"

Eric spoke up.

"Grace he wouldn't listen, I told him that you were upstairs but he kept trying to get around me."

Grace then looked to Luke. "You wanted to talk?"

Luke nodded as he rubbed his head where he had hit the lamp.

Grace nodded and motioned for him to follow her upstairs.

But Grace! I don't…" Eric said appalled that she was going to see him when it was so clearly against his wishes.

"Eric, enough has been done tonight… ok?" she said shortly.

It was then that Eric realized why Grace had gone upstairs in the first place. She was mad at him for proposing in front of Luke. The last little confrontation didn't help her mood much either.

Ok well it's a lot shorter yes, but it holds some substance all its own we see some rebound from Luke and we see a more aggressive side of Eric we have not yet seen and we even see a little of the old Grace taking charge of the situation who knows whats yet to come. It's a little bunch of chaos waiting to unfold, or is it? Lol oh what tangled webs we weave in life. Do write me and tell me what you think. Whether it's about the chapter or what you think will happen or what you want to see or what you don't. I can't make promises lol but I am curious. It's always fun to see what others come up with and if anyone thinks like you. Oh by the way thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. Oh and that one is still open to all of you who read it and didn't review I think last time I checked that chapter had 14 hits which sucks especially when only 3 reviews but…oh well maybe next time? lol


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Chapter 21

Ok this is an unconventional chapter and a very revealing one. But you'll see y. It had to happen sooner or later. But don't think you have it all figured out yet….

Grace led Luke up to her room. Eric looked up at her scowling.

"I'll only be a minute." She said in response to his scowl.

Grace shut the door and hesitated before slowly turning around to face him.

"Luke, before you say anything…"

But she was cut off.

Luke's expression was just as it had been the night before her bat mitzvah when she came to his house to dump him a hint of a sad smile as he tried to hide all his pain.

"Why…why now…"

"Grace looked towards the door and then back to Luke. "Please." She said nervously. "Luke don't make this harder."

"Are you ok? Is something wrong? Grace you're…"

Grace put her hand over his mouth quickly to hush him. She mouthed to him "no" so he would change subjects.

He wrinkled his brow, but got a piece of paper off her dresser and continued a false conversation as he wrote.

"Are you in trouble?"

Grace took the pen from him as she continued on with the fake conversation.

"You have to take this paper out of here with you ok?"

Luke nodded and Grace continued.

"I planned on coming back here. But Eric found me first."

"What do you mean? Why is it bad if he found you? I mean…you are marrying him aren't you?"

"Mitch owed him a favor."

At that Luke's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. He took the pen back from Grace.

"So, you don't love him then? Wait…he's with mitch? Why did you go with him!?"

Luke's hand began writing furiously fast. He had tons of questions to ask. Grace stopped him and grabbed the pen. Luke whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out Luke. I got in his suitcase last night and found a letter. He doesn't know that I know and it has to stay like that."

"so you do love him then?"

"I thought so, but…I couldn't have, at least I shouldn't have, none of it was based off of anything real. I lied to him and I just found out he lied to me. And now that Mitch is involved… I can't leave him…It's too dangerous. Luke he hates you." Graces eyes were worried as Luke took the pen.

"You can't do this Grace, not for me and not because of Mitch. The police will protect you. "And so will I" He said out loud. She jumped at his sudden words.

"I….I have to go…." She looked at him urgently as she headed towards the door and down the stairs.

Luke put his hands on his head and took a deep breath.He felt relieved and scared both at the same time. Grace did want to be with him, or at least she didn't want to marry Eric. But Mitch was involved…. _How was he supposed to get her out of this?_

_So…did anyone guess?so far? Lol tell me what you think in a review ____ I know this was an unconventional chapter but it was hard for me to think of a way for Grace to tell Luke. ___


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys, this is a short chapter, but you will see why in my bottom post. Lol I hope you enjoy this, it will start to get very very interesting in the next few chapters.

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing/

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall. When Grace had first left him he sold all of his computer stuff. He had lost interest in it. All he wanted to do was find her… Find a way to win her back. He had hoped to use the money to look for her, but all the money just sat in his room; unprotected in the same jar he had put it in the day he had sold his computer.

After about 45 minutes of staring Joan burst into the room.

"So Luke, tell me what did she say?" Joan said excitedly. But as she studied her little brother's face the smile disappeared from her own. "Not good?"

"No you were right… she doesn't want to marry him…" he said in a monotone voice.

"Well, that's good isn't it? That means you have a chance."

"Joan, Luke said her name in a shaky voice. "Mitch put Eric up to this… he planned the whole thing, or at least that's what Grace got from the note she found."

"Joan's jaw dropped. "Whoa whoa whoa Grace found a note that said this and she's still with him?"

"She said shes scared of what he will do if he finds out."

"Well she knows dad will protect her, Luke we have to help her!"

"Joan, last time WE tried to help her we almost got her killed. I don't want that and neither does she."

"Luke we cant let her marry him! And we can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to tell dad."

"We don't have any proof. Besides, dad knows how much I love Grace, and he knows I hate Eric. He's not going to attack him based on what I say. And… I'm really not sure that Grace doesn't love Eric… I mean… she didn't say that she didn't, she just sounded confused…"

Luke even if she does want to be with him… Joan paused to choose her words, don't you think you can at least make sure it's safe for her?"

Luke cringed at the thought of her marrying Eric. Joan… I can't… I can't hurt her again…"

Luke we have to tell dad! He can at least interview Grace and if he sees that she feels threatened maybe he can at least give her some protection."

"Fine, but can we wait until tomorrow night? We can tell him at dinner. Give me a chance to think it over…see if I cant come up with another way…maybe talk to Grace about it this time… I cant leave her in the dark about it."

Joan sighed. "Ok, but tomorrow no matter what, I'm telling him."

"Fine."

Joan headed toward Luke's door. "Uh… Joan?

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your computer?"

Joan laughed. "I thought you said you weren't ever going to use a computer again."

"I wasn't, but this is for research… for Grace."

"Fine, but I want it back tomorrow…..and no porn."

"Joan, honestly…"

"Go get it; it's in my room on the desk."

Luke got the laptop and began to search for ways to help Grace. The keys felt so familiar to him, as if he had never stopped using a computer at all. He had stopped because of Grace. He had reasoned that by not using it he would never get distracted with other things, and maybe find a way to get her back. His reason had fallen short of his expectations however. Now it was like deja vous, he was scared to loose Grace all over again, or at least to lose the possibility of having her again, and all in order to protect her. The irony of it all went unnoticed by Luke.

Just as he was getting off the computer he heard a familiar sound, one that made his heart skip a beat.

It was an instant message, and most interesting of all, it was from Blackwidow4u. It was from Grace.

"Did you tear up that paper?"

"Grace, no not yet, I want to talk to you about maybe talking to my dad?"

"Luke no, I'm no getting anyone else involved. I'm going to confront Eric about it. Maybe there is an explanation that I just don't know about. But I don't want the police involved. This way if there is an explanation, then I wont ruin things with him."

"Grace that's dangerous! Please, no one has to know, I'll make sure it's confidential, I'll make sure you are safe."

"Luke look, Eric is a nice guy. He really is. I know you both feel threatened or something completely male and barbaric towards each other but this is my decision, don't you understand that? I probably shouldn't have told you, I was just still in shock about finding it. Maybe Mitch got close and Eric struck a deal with him to stay away from me, who knows, but I will figure it out."

"Grace please, at least let me tell dad, just in case things aren't as they seem." Luke was near panic mode. He was sure that Eric had plotted with Mitch. It all seemed to convenient. 

"Just keep the note if it will make you feel better, but don't give it to your dad, not unless something goes wrong, but I doubt it will. What is with men and all of the possessive behavior? I'm not an object for you guys to fight over. I get a choice. This is my choice right now."

Luke felt his heart drop a little but still proceeded to type.

"I promise this is not about being jealous of Eric, I'll be the first one to admit I'm crazy jealous of what he has and what I've lost, but this is about your safety. You said you want us to be friends. Grace please. This is me being your friend. As a friend, I'm really scared of this."

Just then Luke's screen flashed. Blackwidow4u has signed off.

oK guys, so this is one of a few chapters to come this week. And I promise this. I am on spring break!!!!! I promise, these chapters will be interesting!!!!!! Please read and review. Tell me what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

Srry guys tried yo post this last night but site was down…..Ok so lol this should be interesting… I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is a spoiler so please make sure you have read the previous chapters before you read this one. I have posted the last two faster than usual cause I'm on spring break and I promised!!!!!! But honestly I hope you enjoy it, its pretty different…it kinda goes back to how a lot of the end of the first story was written, at least context wise. But without further ado…

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Grace jumped and shut her laptop at the sound of her door opening.

It was Eric.

"Hey, he smiled. You ok? You've been on edge ever since yesterday."

Grace faked a smile. "Yeah, I' m fine. Um Eric… Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Eric's smile faded slightly. "No why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know. I just feel like, maybe you're not telling me something."

"Eric smiled and nodded his head. "You found the letter."

"Grace hesitated before answering. "Yes, I did, what is it?"

"Eric took a deep breath and sat on the bed. "I knew I was going to have to tell you this sooner or later… I've dreaded it for a long time. I'm just going to come right out and say it. Mitch is my step brother."

"At this Grace jumped up and moved quickly towards the door, but Eric moved in front of her."

"Grace please, there is an explanation." He said as he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes Mitch did have me catch up to you, and he did want me to keep you around. I was supposed to get you to trust me, in any way I could, but I fell in love with you, and when the time came that Mitch wanted to show up again, I couldn't let him. I had to protect you. Grace please… I wouldn't have told you all of this if it weren't true. I love you."

Grace was shaking. She was confused and frightened. She didn't know whether she should trust Eric or not. Her only thought was of what Luke had warned her, that he was dangerous.

Eric pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead as he pleaded for her to forgive him for not telling him sooner.

"Eric…I'm going to have to think about this."

"What's to think about? Grace, I wont let him hurt you."

Grace closed her eyes briefly, remembering back a few years earlier. She opened them again and responded. "I've heard that before." She made her way to the door again, this time pushing past Eric.

"Where are you going?" Eric called to her.

"I need some time to think. I'll tell you my answer in a few days."

"But where can I contact you?"

Grace turned to him at his question. "Don't worry about me; I'll be back in a few days."

When the door bell rang the last person Luke ever expected to be at his door again was there.

"Grace!" He said with a smile he couldn't hide.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a few days? I need some time away to think things over and I couldn't think of anywhere else…"

"Yeah, you're always welcome here." Helen Girardi said as she smiled and scooted through the room.

"Thanks Mrs. Girardi." Grace replied with a smile.

When she had left again Grace looked to Luke questioning.

"You know the same goes for me." He said in a soft sincere voice.

"Grace shook her head and moved further into the house with her stuff.

"Here let me take that." Luke said as he took her bags from her. "I'll put these upstairs, go ahead and sit if you'd like."

"No, I'll come with you." Grace moved quickly up the stairs to catch up with Luke.

He stopped as he got to the top.

As if it answer his unasked question Grace responded, "You're rooms fine."

Luke moved into his room and Grace followed and shut the door behind her.

Luke turned to look at her; she seemed uneasy and to some degree almost relieved, as if she was finally safe after hours of running from something.

"Grace? Are you ok?"

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and Grace sat down beside him. She studied him a moment before taking a deep breath and replying. "Mitch is Eric's step brother."

Luke's eyes shot open, he tried to hide his distress but the thought of that was so hard to swallow. He could not imagine the position that put Grace in.

"Luke, I don't know what to do." Grace said as tears silently began to sweep her eyes.

Luke shook his head understandingly and put his arm around her to comfort her, but in reality he really couldn't understand. He couldn't understand the reasoning that pulled her from him, he couldn't understand why she would endanger herself to stay with this man, and he couldn't understand above all why she didn't love him as he loved her.

Eric had moved back to the hotel after Grace had left. He found it entirely too awkward to remain there while Grace was not.

As he was pouring him some coffee the door opened.

"I told you I wouldn't call you until I was sure but…" Eric said.

"I'm sick of waiting. You called me last night; you had an obvious reason to… Did you not?"

"I was mad! That guy… he is complicating everything. I love her, I do, but I'm not so sure that she hasn't had a change of heart… after all, they do have a past…"

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with her. You weren't supposed to do anything but keep her there. If you hadn't bailed me out to see mom…"

"I didn't bail you… I struck a bargain with some people. I already thanked you for giving me this…" Eric said.

Eric was interrupted. "Under certain conditions… If things went bad… which I told you they almost definitely would, she has an attitude like no other…, I get a shot at her, and they did go bad, you called me, and I told you not to let me know where you were unless…"

"But I just explained! I was just mad; can't you take things out on someone else instead? I don't want…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. I WARNED YOU! She ruined my life! She humiliated me! She's probably with him right now, laughing at you."

Eric thought about what was said for a moment before responding. "Grace isn't like that…Can't you do something to that guy instead?" Eric pleaded.

"He is not my problem, he is yours. You take care of him. I'll take care of our other problem."

"Please…what could she have possibly done to you worth this?"

"I told you. She humiliated me, and put me in prison. Tell me Eric, have you been there? Do you know what its like? No. Would you like to take her place in all this?"

Eric was shuddered but didn't respond.

Ha! Didn't think so, you really are a coward, just like dad said. I would have thought someone who apparently loved someone as much as you claim might have at least tried to fight for her…maybe that guy...

Eric interrupted. "He's too weak!"

"Can't be any weaker than you… Besides you had your chance, you called. Now it's my turn. Stay or leave, it's up to you."

Ok just as I promised a quick update  I hope you enjoy it. More complications I doubt you foresaw to come lol. Please reaqd and review I honestly love to see what you are thinking or thought about what happened or what will happen.


	24. Chapter 24

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

Ok I will warn you upfront this is probably going to seem like the weirdest chapter you've ever read, but fear not I promise it will all make sense soon. But you know how I am things are revealed slowly. Haha just bare with me and keep reading lol I promise youll understand eventually.

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Joan entered Luke's room yelling, "Luke what did you do with the cereal, mom said you might have brought it up…here." Joan paused between words at the sight of Grace and Luke's embrace. "Okay… I'll leave you two alone..." Joan said eyes wide as she headed for the door.

"Grace pushed away from Luke. "It's not what it looks like okay. I was just upset and he gave me a hug, that's it."

Luke sat up arrow straight. "Joan… you know I wouldn't…" But that remark got a look from Grace. "Look… lets just figure this out okay?" Luke said hurriedly.

Grace put on her old false front on that they had seen so many times in high school. "Oh no you don't Girardi, we are not getting her involved."

"She's already involved!"

"I said no." Grace looked at Luke demandingly.

"What is going on! Grace what are you doing here?" Joan yelled.

"Eric is Mitch's step brother." Luke spat out.

Grace looked at Luke shocked and with an almost hurt look upon her face.

"We aren't seeing each other anymore, you can't blackmail me into keeping things secret that shouldn't be." Luke was stern but spoke softly.

Grace stared at him a little longer before nodding in defeat.

Joan stared blankly at Grace.

Grace looked down so she wouldn't have to meet Joan's eyes.

After that Joan spoke. "So you'd rather be with Mitch's relatives than…"

Joan was cut off. Grace had fiery tears in her eyes and was about to speak to cut her off herself, but Luke come to her defense instead.

"Joan she didn't know…" Luke moved towards Grace to put an arm around her to comfort her again but she pushed herself up from the bed. Luke continued. "Grace found a letter in Eric's suitcase a few days ago…and she confronted him today about it."

Joan clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god Grace… I'm so sorry... what happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just need some time to think that's all. I just don't know how this will work with Mitch out and…"

Joan gasped. "Please say you are not still marrying Eric."

"Well yes…I don't know… I mean… I said yes, he can't help that Mitch is his step brother."

"Grace Do you know what you're saying! All of that can't be coincidence, you can't think it was just a fluke that Eric came to protect you after his brother went to all that length to hurt you. I know you know that he had something in all that."

"He did okay… he told me earlier… but he came clean… and he's kept his brother away from me...What if I did leave him and he did go crazy like Mitch? What if Mitch found out?"

Luke was numb through out the entire conversation. What could he say? The love of his life was defending her attacker's brother. Worse of all he had co conspired with his brother in a plan to hurt her, and she'd still rather be with him.

"You mean He actually told you he had planned to help!" Joan said with a smile of disbelief. Grace that is suicidal! You are almost asking for him to hurt you!"

"He's not like that… Grace said in a barely audible voice."

He lied to you! Just like Luke!(Joan saw Luke flinch and adjusted her sentence) Like all of us… but we lied to protect you, he lied in an attempt to help his brother hurt you! Can't you see that! If he had not fallen in love with you…you could be dead!"

Luke's eyes were closed as Joan yelled at Grace. he was afraid to open them, afraid of the expression he would see on Grace's face…would it be regret…understanding…disbelief…anger… he couldn't open his eyes to see, though a part of him wanted to, he wanted to open them and see her acknowledge the situation for what he new it to be, he wanted to hold her again, to protect her, but he couldn't open his eyes. He was afraid that his emotions would come pouring out, but more than anything he was afraid of the truth in what Joan was saying…

Grace stared at Joan blankly, as if none of the information had even registered.

"Can I talk to Luke for a minute?" Grace said after a minute of staring at Joan.

Joan was crying now. She was sure she had failed to make Grace understand. "Sure…" She said as she wiped a tear and walked out the door."

"Luke…" Grace's voice was shaky and she had to pause a moment before continuing.

"I didn't really come here to think things over about marring him."

Luke looked at her questioningly as she sat back down next to him on the bed.

What I said to you a few days ago is true. I did mean to come back...Eric did complicate things… I do have feelings for him, I wont deny that…but now, now that I'm close to you again…I don't feel those feelings for him anymore… I think he was my security away from here…away from you. I don't, and I never have felt for him what I feel for you. When I was with him I thought that maybe there were different degrees of love, and that maybe I just hadn't reached the same level I had with you. Then things started getting different with him, and I was sure he was going to ask me to marry him soon, I had to know if what we had compared to what I had with you, I wanted to see if what you and I had still existed…do you understand?"

"What did you find?" Luke asked. He was almost scared for her answer.

As if to answer she kissed him slowly and softly, her lips lingering on his before slowly laying her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the moment.

Luke put his arm around her holding her closely to him.

"Luke…" The tone in her voice scared Luke to death. It was a plea.

He glided his arms to her shoulders to push her back slightly so he could see her speak.

It was what he was afraid of… her eyes were guilt shot with pain.

"Grace?" He questioned, although he was sure he knew what she would say.

"Luke I… I wanted you to know before…"

"Don't say it."

"Luke I have to… for everyone's safety."

"Grace no! I will protect you. My fathers here, the police department… you are safe here, we can have people protect your family, Grace no!" Luke's voice was a loud squeaky cry full of pain. Was this a game to her?

"Luke please…Try to understand…try to put yourself in my place…please."

"Why do you do this to me?" Luke shot back in a monotone voice.

Grace shook her head and whispered…"I don't mean to."

"Why!" Luke yelled again demandingly. "You left me remember! Why do I deserve all of this?!"

"I don't know." I don't m…" Grace flinched as Luke moved towards her and interrupted again."

"WH…" but Luke couldn't finish the word, he froze staring at Grace. Her flinch evidence of her reasoning.

"He hits you?" It was a question, but it didn't require an answer. The tears running down her face was proof enough. She was scared to death of him, of leaving him; of any man…she had proclaimed them all as monsters in her mind. Now Luke was scared, not of Eric and Mitch, but of what he might have done to Grace. He was probably the only man she thought she could trust in the world and he had gone and scared her to death. What had happened to her? The strong girl he had known in high school. She had defeated her mother's alcoholism, after that he had thought she could get past anything.

"Grace…I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I just…" He couldn't finish. He walked over to her and held his arms out to her making sure not to startle her again.

She hesitated, but then gladly took his embrace. She cried softly as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He wanted to question her on the details of what had been done to her, but knew it was probably too soon.

Ok all kinds of emotions in this one! And yes purposely.  no Im not writing this on randon days and forgetting what I wrote the night before. Yes im playing mind games both with you and luke…well and grace for that matter. Ok so to answer some questions you may have…ones that I can answer without giving too much away before the next chapter…because im feeling nice lol. You may be wonder about character changes within grace and Luke. Well, we have seen grace go from way up high with a "new life" to way down low with now a crumbling life and what may be a serious lack of self worth. We aren't yet sure on that obviously because we don't know her motives for doing what she is doing yet, or if in fact she is being abused.(like my wording? haha gotta keep everything on the fence) for the record…Im not a big fan of abuse/rape stories because we see them sooooo much on here and im sure some of you aren't either…but I don't think this really qualifies…at least not in my opinion there are so many other things going on, and plus we aren't sure yet what has happened. With Luke we see him ride an emotional rollercoaster starting off on what we believe to be rock bottom only to have Grace pull at his heart strings further. Though, if you notice, he is slowly building up some inner strength im not sure he realized he had, and perhaps still doesn't, you will have to keep reading to find out. Joan as usual is her fiery self no explanation needed there. Im sure you are however wondering about her little mission she got from god earlier, don't worry that hasn't been left out either, you will most likely be seeing the all mighty in the next chapter unless I decide to move him back… but I do promise resolution in the end…whether that will start another story…im not sure yet it is possible school is coming to an end and ill have summer to work on it more.


	25. Chapter 25

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

This ones a short one guys, srry I didn't post sooner. Summer almost here! But ok about the story…some explanation here I think. But more to come never fear 

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Five months earlier…

"Jayden! Eric yelled, "Where Is the mail?"

"Calm down Stalin it's on the table!" Grace teased him warningly for his tone.

Eric however was not teasing, he had an important letter coming and he had asked her not to touch the mailbox or anything in it. He grabbed her wrist aggressively and pulled her close to him. "What did you call me?" His eyes were fiery.

Grace had never seen Eric this way before; she assumed he was teasing her so she responded back with a smile. "What you prefer Hitler? Come on let go you're hurting me."

At that Eric let go of her wrist and slapped her hard across the right side of her face. Her head whipped to the side and her body felt as if it would collapse, though she was strong, she was much smaller than he. But being the strong person that she was, she lifted her head up slowly to look into his rage filled eyes. She straightened slowly before quickly hitting him back. That was the straw that broke the camels back for him. He attacked her as if she were a man, pinning her and slugging her with punches of fury. When he had finally gotten off of her, her face was bloody and she lacked any signs of consciousness. He had beckoned her to get up, to fight him...When she did not… he continued beating her body until he heard a knock at the door.

"Jayden? Jayden are you there? He heard his neighbor's voice say in a panic stricken voice. "It's me Erin. I'm coming in."

"Eric hid in the closet when he heard her. He knew she had probably heard the sounds from her apartment next door. and he was sure she had called the police.

Grace was in the hospital for nearly two weeks. Erin had sat by her almost the entire time, though Eric had said he had been at work and that someone must have got into their apartment, Erin had thought otherwise and felt the need to protect her.

While Grace was in the hospital the letter from Mitch had come. Eric had opened it vigorously. He had not yet come to terms with what he had done to Grace. All for this…he shook his head at his brother's letter.

_ERIC, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ADMIT YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT GIRL? REMEMBER, I GET HER NEXT. DON'T FORGET THE DEAL. –MITCH_

It had been short and to the point. Just like Mitch had always been. No time for compassion, love or anything involving commitment… that was until this girl… Grace…he called her Jayden. She had introduced herself to him with the name, but he had known the reason, he had known of her before… his brother had talked of her, but that was before he had actually known the real her the girl he had fallen in love with. Now, he played along with this name Jayden. He had previously hoped to woo her into his brother's trap…but what about how he felt? Mitch had said he was to watch her, save her for him, but when he had first laid eyes on her he had desired her, he wanted her to be his, no one else's. Eric had gotten a break when he had to bail Mitch out of jail. He had asked Mitch to let him keep her agreement for himself until she posed a problem. Eric would not let her be a problem; he would tame her wild spirit. She would be his.

When Eric brought Grace home from the hospital she was distant. She had known what had happened, but said otherwise. Eric tried comforting her, she had tried to get away from him, and she made an attempt to move away when he had tried to hold her, but the fiery look had returned. She quickly made an excuse so he wouldn't get upset. "It's not you…I'm still sore that's all…" Eric shook his head in acknowledgement but carried her off to the bedroom anyways…"

This had been the start of Eric's aggression towards her, she had learned little tricks to keep out of trouble with him, most of which had to do with seduction. Unfortunately she had had to learn by trial and error, which things would set him off, and which things would save her from his beatings.

PRESENT…

Grace slept soundly on Luke's bed. He had pretended to pluck at his keys when she said she was going to take a nap, but the truth was that he was thinking of what might have happened to her. He kept running her reaction to him earlier in his mind. What had Eric done to her…?

Whatever it was he had to know…So he went to find out.

Well yeah I guess we will see what will happen next… hopefully luke doesn't do anything too extreme…


	26. Chapter 26

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

Guess what guys! New chapter yay!! And right before finals too!! Haha you all should be proud. I rather like this chapter ill be honest, I hope you all do too. I think its informative yet… well ill let you read.

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Grace had napped for four hours. The whole time Luke sat at his computer desk watching her wondering what all she had been through. Asking her would be the toughest part of it all. Grace had never been one to answer personal questions. If she did not volunteer the information you did not get to know about it. Hiding under her coverlet of wounds is what she had always done best. Luke knew it would be even harder this time. They had not been together in over two years now.

As she began to wake Luke greeted her with a drink as he sat on the edge of the bed by her. She sat up and thanked him. "Grace I…"

But Grace stopped him with a nod and after taking a drink put the glass on his nightstand. She sat up straighter and spoke. "You want to know what happened and why I'm here don't you?"

Luke looked at her shocked. He had expected to struggle for any information at all and here she was seemingly willing to talk to him.

She smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"Well, to start out… some realizations brought me here. You already know about one. I found out he was related to Mitch. That of course is not the only reason." Her eyes seemed to dim as she thought about how to continue.

"Grace, you don't have to tell me now… if it's too hard for you."

She smiled warmly at him, and she seemed to gain some confidence at his concern for her.

"No," she smiled confidently. "I've waited long enough, and I've made you wonder long enough too."

Her voice was sharp when she began again, Luke could hear the pain in her voice as it faltered slightly.

"Last night… what you said about him hitting me… he did."

"Luke looked fearfully at her, but Grace quickly interjected.

"He didn't start out that way. That started about five months ago and end ended quickly, as if something had provoked him to do it, or someone." I can almost pin point when it started, he was expecting a letter. Now that I think about it now that I know what I know it probably was from Mitch. I think he had been terrified that I would find out… that he'd loose me."

Seeing the look on Luke's face about crushed her, she frowned but continued.

"After the first time, I was in the hospital for about two weeks… I think he learned some control after that, or at least what was too much."

Luke interrupted angrily. "Any is too much!"

She shook her head and continued. "I know…but I have to tell you. I have to get this out in the open." Her gaze was direct and held vigor he had not seen in a long while from her.

Again he nodded and let her continue.

"After my stay in the hospital, I was never hospitalized again. He hit me occasionally, sometimes I had huge bruises I had to try to cover, or I would not go out until they were coverable. This went on for about two months, until one day after hitting me hard across the face and knocking me to the floor he too crumbled with me. He had looked so scared… like he was in shock at what he had done. He cried right there on the floor, for a solid hour. He begged me to forgive him. He was so sad to look at…even after all he had done to me. After he had composed himself he treated me as if he were my nurse. He brought me ice and treated the cut under my eye. He sat there with me for hours it seemed. He had propped my head into his lap and stroked my head, promising he would change."

Grace looked up at Luke as he stood and paced to control his frustration. "I don't believe him Grace. You can't, do you?!"

"Grace smiled slightly. "He did… He even went to a psychiatrist to get help. He hasn't hit me since that night. He hasn't even made a threatening remark or motion towards me."

"Grace!" Luke seemed desperate to change her mind about what she was saying, but her mind seemed made up about him.

"I met with his psychiatrist with him. I found out why he had his outburst. The psychiatrist said it was triggered by something which he was not quite sure of, but I guess Eric's step father did the same to his mother; he had a particularly nasty outlook towards women. He said that Eric was probably severely stressed and took out his anger in a way he had seen as a child. He hasn't hit me since." After a brief pause Grace continued. "Luke… I think Eric's step dad is Mitch's dad."

Luke nodded, though all the information had not sank in yet. He was more worried about Grace and what would happen if she decided to stay with Eric. He thought about how Eric had pushed him on the stairs, was that not violent? Whether he was being protective of Grace because he was threatened by Luke, or because his mean streak was coming back he did not know, but he did not care to find out, especially if the victim would be Grace.

"Luke?" Grace looked concerned as he did not respond.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked delicately.

Grace's eyes shifted quickly from the bedspread back to his eyes.

"That brings me to the third reason I am here. I'm not sure exactly… Her eyes were piercing but warm as he stared into them. But, I have a decision to make, I love him, I won't deny it. But, I have feelings for someone else as well. I feel safer with them."

Luke watched as her eyes lit up thinking about this other man. He felt his heart fall in his chest. He couldn't even compete with this man who hit women, how was he to compete with a man who made her eyes shine that way?

Grace continued. "I guess I came here to ask…before I made any commitments or began making any decisions… that if maybe…maybe that man would be willing to consider starting over?" Grace's eyes captured his with such a warm gaze that his heart began to race.

"Me?" He questioned from across the room. Grace shook her head slightly as she looked back at him shaking nervously waiting on a response.

Luke felt as if he was in euphoria, his shock and emotions were beyond words.

Grace stared at him not able to judge his emotions. Her nervous trembling she tried to mask by hiding her hands in the sweatshirt she had borrowed from him.

She was relieved when he finally smiled. It was the biggest smile she had seen from him in a long time.

Though she tried to make it clear that she had not yet made a decision, the smile would not leave Luke's face. He finally felt as though his world had started revolving in the right direction again. He felt as though for the first time in years that he had a grasp on what was going on. Grace had confided in him, she trusted him. He had a chance to get her back, back to safety, and back to the love she deserved.

Side note: this song was actually featured on Joan of Arcadia but don't ask me which episode lol I have no idea lol but I thought it very fitting for the chapter.

Song by Jonathon clay.

Back to Good.

Take a While  
And Take a Breath  
Let yourself down slow

Gather up your memories  
Hold on to what you know  
And everythings been moving way to fast  
You thought that you found something that would last  
And it passed

So if you find  
That in your mind  
Your putting up your guard

Trust me when  
I say its not  
Supposed to be this hard

Youll fall again  
And it'll feel so fast  
And every single fear you thought would last  
It'll pass

And youll fall again  
And it'll feel so fast  
And every single fear  
And every single fear  
Will pass

Do I have to let go  
And watch you walk away  
And do I have to let go  
And wish you would have stayed

I think Ill just play the part  
I think Ill just play the part

It may take some time  
Before you find that  
Youre back to good again  
Right where you should have been

And even though  
The letting go  
Can be the hardest part  
I think its time you start

Living like youre loved again  
I dont care where youve been  
I wish you'd let me in  
And show me how to get you  
Show me how to get you back to good

Back to good

Get you back to good

Back to good

Ok guys so what did you think? I am hoping that took out a little bit of the confusion about why Grace has stayed with Eric. Me personally, I would never have stayed with him, but what can I say? Later chapters will dive into her reasoning a little bit more. But as of right now I think we can rest on fear, perhaps love or what she thinks is love, and a lack of anywhere else she can think of to turn. I know Luke! But I mean… she did leave him, she didn't know how he felt about her abandoning her, or if there is still love there. Haha we see it obviously because we are Grace Luke fans, haha I find it hard when I read stories to stay thinking with the character instead of what I think should happen or that I want to happen. So I provided this to try to help myself and maybe anyone else who is still wondering WHY!! Lol but yeah so feel more than free to review… I rather enjoyed this chapter hopefully you did too?


	27. Chapter 27

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

Ok so finally new chapter. Ill keep this short. I was just stuck. That's what took a while.

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The rest of the day Grace and Luke spent hanging around the Girardi house. Joan had roped them into watching old chick flicks with her. Grace and Luke smiled at each other knowingly at Joan's plot to try to reunite them with mushy movies of love and romance. Though Luke was more interested in talking to Grace than watching the movies, he did not mind having her sit so close to him on the couch. It relaxed him. The longer the movies lasted, the more comfortable Grace seemed to become until eventually she was using him as a pillow. Joan watched more of Grace and Luke than the movie. She had been angry with Grace earlier, but could not help but to smile at the sight. Her brother had not looked so happy in over two years, and Grace was back in the house, and having a good time again with her and Luke. Luke played with her hair as she lay on his lap. He twirled it around and around, Joan noted his lack of surprise that she was letting him do this. Joan herself was surprised she had not yet stopped him. Two years ago she would have never let him do it, especially in front of anyone. She had been so secretive in the past, and now…when one would think she would be the most secluded, she seemed to enjoy the public display of affection. Something puzzled Joan about her behavior; she was engaged but yet, she seemed to act more in love with Luke than ever before.

Just then the doorbell rang. Joan looked towards Luke to answer it, but he looked at her as if he would die before moving from the position he was in.

"Fine." She exclaimed before going to the door.

A postmaster was standing at the door. "Letter for a Miss Grace Polanski" He said with a grin.

"Who says she's here?" Joan questioned remembering the last time she had given away Grace's location and the mess it had caused.

"I know all Joan." He smiled and tipped his hat. "At your service."

"Joan glared and snatched away the letter. "At my service? Are you kidding you're a post man not a bell hop but ok… how about some answers for once then hmm?" Joan smiled and laughed sarcastically. But no… you'd rather play your games, so…what is it you want now?

"When are you going to listen to your brother Joan?"

"Listen to what? I mean it looks to me that he has exactly what he wants sitting right next to him." Joan motioned behind her.

"Does he?"

"What does that even mean?" Joan yelled louder than she had intended. She turned to make sure Luke and Grace were still preoccupied before repeating in a hushed voice.

"What does that even mean?"

"Just listen Joan; after all… all it takes for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing."

Joan glared at god. "That's sexist… Who did you still that off of Robin Hood?"

Postman god smiled. That's the great part about that Joan. I alone know who said that originally. Of course most of you give Edmund Burke the credit, but no one knows for sure except me.

"I don't have a clue who that even is..."

A great speaker of the past, a philosopher if you will, but that isn't important. "I just want you to listen to your brother. Help him."

"But with what! What am I listening for? Bells? Give me something!"

"You'll know." How about this one… "Though it be honest, it is never good to bring bad news." You should recognize that one from Shakespeare… Antony and Cleopatra… Act 2 scene 5"

"Joan rolled her eyes. "I don't like Shakespeare… she glared at him again. "You know that."

"Well… you did watch an obscene amount of that television show Boy Meets World when you were younger, I do believe those clever writers made an effort to throw that one in an episode. God winked. "remember? They even made a special effort to tell you the meaning, the boy says…don't kill the messenger."

At that god put the letter to Grace in Joan's hand and turned and did his signature wave.

"Oh great… and how's that help me! I am the messenger!" Joan yelled to god as he left.

Joan turned the letter over. There was no stamp, no sign it had come from the postman at all. All it said on the front of it was GRACE. It was in red ink, all caps, and the E at the end seemed to have been hastily as if who ever wrote it did it without vigilance. Joan contemplated holding the letter back, reading it first before deciding whether she should hand it over or not. Grace seemed so happy, so content to be there, and with Luke.

When she finally turned around to make her way back to the living room Luke belted out. "Who was at the door?"

"Um, no one… just a letter."

Grace smiled and said "Talking to yourself again then Girardi?"

"Singing… I was singing…" Joan's voice trailed off as Grace's smile widened. She leaned her head on Luke's shoulder and pretended to whisper "loudly" we may have to take your sister to "the home" after all."

Luke however was only slightly amused. His eyes had been on the envelope the entire time. His serious eyes caught Joan's and he saw her eyes fade slightly when they made the connection. Then he asked the question he knew oh too well the answer to. "Who's the letter for?"

Joan eyed the letter for a moment, tossing it back and forth between her fingers wishing it would go away, hoping it would be from her mother, a school, anyone that would not cause trouble. Anyone that would not cause their happy moment to end.

When Joan finally looked up she looked directly into Grace's eyes. Her fear stricken blue eyes pierced Joan's heart, not only for Grace, but for Luke as well. It was this time more than ever that Joan hopped Grace knew the quote, and not to kill the messenger.

Ok guys so yeah… I had a lot of trouble on this chapter. I was at a loss for where to take it, but I think I got it figured out nicely. Don't be too hard on me for being slow. I was just really stuck. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

Well guys…added the finishing touches to this chapter…and here it is. Hopefully you enjoy it. Be sure to tell me what you think. I'm sure some drama is close behind within the next chapter or so. Then…I hate to say it but the story will soon be over. It has had a long run and if I get enough feedback I will not rule out a sequel, but we will see. So please read and review. I always like to read what you all write me. Whether its about the story or something totally random. 

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Grace's fingers moved along the envelope delicately, as if it were a bomb. In some aspects it was. It was waiting to be opened, and when it was, Grace knew all too well that it would be the end. Grace took her eyes off the envelope slowly and looked into Luke's. She saw what she hoped she would not see. Fear. The very fear she was feeling, the fear that ripped through her like razor blades. The very fear that tore them apart almost 3 years prior… But with that fear she saw something else, something she had failed to see before, she saw his love and support. Even though she knew he feared as she did what the letter would say, she could see that he would be there to help her through, regardless of its sender's message.

Grace shook her head slowly, stumbling on her words. "I…I can't open it…"

Luke furrowed his brow at her anguish. He could not stand to see her upset, it hurt his very soul. He had sworn that if she ever came back into his life, that he would do everything in his power to make sure she did not suffer from any sorrow, whether he brought it upon her or not. She was too precious…the time spent together was too precious…

Luke shook his head understandingly and pulled her closer to him on the couch, holding her protectively. "We'll look at it together." He stated in an unfaltering voice.

Grace rested her head on his shoulder as she nodded handing him the envelope.

He starred up for a moment at Joan. Without words beckoning for her to leave.

Joan momentarily thought of gods words. "Talk to Luke. Was this the time? Was she supposed to stop him from reading the letter?" Joan opened her mouth to speak, but Luke's eyes grew fierce. He wanted to share this moment with Grace and Grace alone, regardless of its outcome.

Grace, I hope that you are reading this alone and without people that might influence you're decision. Yes, I do know where you are, but don't let that scare you. Where else would a girl with no money go to other than her friends? (Grace shifted uncomfortably at this news, but Luke held her tighter and she read on.) I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened in the past, and I'm sorry about the letter, but things have changed since then. I am a different person, and I want to marry you. I wrote Mitch and told him how I feel. He won't be a threat I promise. Not with me here. I know you still have unresolved feelings for that Luke guy, but we can work those out. I know we can. He can't love you like I love you. Don't you think he would have come after you when you left him the first time? I would never let you go. We have something stronger than high school romance; our relationship has lasted, even through all the rough times. Can he say the same about yours and his? (Luke was nervously fidgeting.) I hope you find your answer soon and return back to me at your parents' house. Love forever and always, Eric

PS. Tell your ex to keep his hands off of you if he knows what is good for him. I didn't mean to cause a scene at your parents house, and I know he was or is your friend, but now it has gotten to the point that that particular friendship is awkward, and he's starting to forget his place. I've apologized to your family for my behavior. We have come to an understanding. Hope to hear from you soon.

When Grace finished the letter Luke felt her shift uneasily. He too was nervous. He was not yet sure if she were going to be leaving or not, but he was sure that if she did she would not be going alone. Luke did not trust Eric, and his letter sounded demanding and on the borderline of being threatening, at least towards him. Though nothing had been spelled out, Luke knew his personality and knew that Grace knew it as well. Especially after the information Grace had trusted Luke with. Eric would not have a chance to hurt her again.

"Luke…" Grace's whisper and the shake of her head told everything. Her despair was evident at the idea of leaving, but she seen no other way.

"Grace I'll go with you." Luke said confidently.

"I know you read the letter, and I know that you know how he is. I told you… besides, you know what happened the last time you posed a threat. He hit you. He won't be as forgiving the next time. Plus the police chief won't be there either."

"Grace, I'm not worried about me. I could care less what happens to me so long as you are safe. I won't let him hurt you again…Neither him nor his brother. If you are going so am I."

Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened them slowly. Trying to keep her composure, she looked Luke in the eyes. "I don't want to go…" Her eyes were intense. She had meant what she had said. He kissed her forehead then rested his forehead to hers. "You don't have to."

**WITH ONE MORE LOOK AT YOU/**  
** WATCH CLOSELY NOW**  
_Duet with Barbra Streisand and Kris Kristofferson_

With one more look at you  
I could learn to tame the clouds and let the sun shine through  
Leave a troubled past and I might start anew  
I'll solve the mysteries if you're the prize  
Refresh these tired eyes  
With one more look at you I might overcome the anger  
That I've learned to know  
Find a peace of mind I lost so long ago  
Your gentle touch has made me strong again  
And I belong again  
For when you look at me,  
I'm everything and more that I had dreamed I'd be  
My spirit feels a promise  
I won't be alone  
We'll love and live more, love and live forever  
Wirh one more look at you  
I'd learn to change the stars  
And change our fortunes too  
I'd have the constellations paint your portrait too  
So all the world might share this wondrous sight  
The world could end each night  
With one more look at you  
With one more look at you  
I want one more look at you…

I have omitted watch closely now though normally it would be sang directly after this song.

I thought it was a very fitting song and I don't think I have put a song in the last few chapters, well at least the last one, so I thought I would. Hopefully you enjoyed this one. Please read and review 


	29. Chapter 29

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

Ok guys, so I promised a chapter fairly soon. Well here it is. It is short, I know this. But it is on purpose I promise. One more word to the wise when you read this chapter… Remember the stories title and remember, expect the unexpected. This will prepare you for the next chapter.(so long as I don't loose my notes) haha yes the next chapter is actually planned! Haha that's a new one for me, especially in recent times. I used to write everything out ahead of time and tweak it as I went but the last 15 chapters or more had no written version. Well, this next one does, and you probably won't expect what happens to happen. But you will just have to wait and see. That is my explanation on why this chapter is short. The next chapter should appear shortly after assuming there is a demand for it (hint hint) lol and for those good reviewers…if I decide not to post I'm sure I can still email you the rest of the chapters  happy readings 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 29

Though the thoughtful moment had made Luke's fear more bearable and seem less likely to become reality it still weighed heavily on his mind. He could not stand the idea of loosing her forever to a man like Eric… or any man for that matter, but it was still…all too close to becoming a reality.

Luke and Grace resumed their movie watching with Joan. Helen Girardi came home around six in shock to see his son curled up on the couch with Grace Polk whom she knew he loved with everything he had. The truth be told, all the Girardi's loved her. She had been a force to reckon with in school, making more trouble out of her anarchist behavior than anyone Helen had ever seen, but she kept it interesting. She had surprised everyone on Luke's 16th birthday finally openly coupling with him. She had been a blaze of emotions for as long as they had known her, full of secrets and mystery, full of debate and values all hidden behind a nonchalant hard-edged attitude. She had given her son and daughter's life a new light solving the puzzle that was their friend, a new way to view people and the world. She had been a good friend to both, and for that Helen was truly thankful for her.

Helen swept across the room with ease. She stopped to say hello to her children lightly acknowledging each one with a tap on the shoulder. When she got to Grace, Grace looked up to smile at her and say hello. Helen greeted her with a gentle hand on her face and a warm smile, the hand was to assure that Grace was listening and to make sure that she knew that Helen was sincere. Mrs. Girardi continued in a soft whisper to Grace "You know, no matter what happens…you are always welcome here…please don't forget that." With a nod from Grace and a pat on the shoulder from Helen, she was gone to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"Your mom making sure I know I'm always welcome here." She smiled as she snuggled further into Luke's chest.

"She's right you know…" Luke said.

Grace tried to lighten the mood up. "Unless I marry Eric." She smiled towards Luke whom did not return the smile.

"Lighten up Luke…that was supposed to be a joke."

"It wasn't funny." He said with a solemn and guarded face. "I mean…you haven't even said that you aren't going to marry him…"

"Luke." Grace said whole-heartedly.

"Are you?" Luke questioned.

"Grace's carefree expression left and became more serious. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Luke turned his head away from her in anguish as Grace spoke up again turning his head back towards her to look her in the eyes.

"But I do know one thing… I am finding out what I've been missing out on the last two years...and I'm finding it easier and easier to make a decision." Grace smiled as she leaned in to kiss him, which she found easy since she was already holding his face.

Joan pondered breaking up the make out session on the couch, but figured it had been past overdue for long enough anyhow. Just as the credits started rolling on their second movie there was a knock at the door, and a man allowed himself in.

Well I wonder who that is allowing themselves in? haha I know! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter short but good I think. Let me know what you think r and r 


	30. Chapter 30

After Luke and the Girardi's had gone home for the night Luke sat in his room staring blankly at his wall

Guess what?! New chapter! Are you surprised? Haha I would be im always late at updating but alas not today I spent a big chunk of my day typing and editing so I could put this out. And I have to work tomorrow you all should feel lucky lol. I hope you enjoy this it's a bit unconventional but…idk I liked it.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 30

Luke protectively tightened his hold on Grace, putting himself in front of whoever was casting a shadow in their living room. Joan silently noted to curse god later for sunsets as she evaluated the situation faster than she could ever remember doing so in the past. Grace looked visibly shaken and Luke very defensive.

When the man emerged from the shadow he smiled and put up his hands as if to ask what was going on.

Only Friedman could pull off such an entrance. "Well, I did come to console Luke over Grace's engagement, but I guess he's found ways to console himself?

Luke closed his eyes, loosened his hold on Grace and took in a deep breath.

Friedman nodded to Grace with a smile. "Marge. How are ya?"

"Friedman don't you knock? You really scared them!" Joan intervened in on his question.

"Well I would have had I known she was swallowing Luke's tongue." Friedman laughed. "What do you mean I scared them? Who'd they think I was? Her fiancé? I guess that would scare me too if I was caught taking a parting gift like that."

Joan glared at Friedman. "You're a pig."

"Hey I'm not the one committing adultery here, she is!" Friedman said pointing to Grace.

Friedman's words made Grace shift uncomfortably. Grace looked at Luke while Joan defended her against Friedman's cheap spats. "I have to go ok?" her expression was vulnerable and her voice was quiet.

Joan and Friedman were still arguing. "He loves her! And she's not committing adultery she's not even married!"

"Close enough… she's already got him moonstruck enough, he doesn't need her playing tug of war with his heartstrings. He's not a toy, he's a person!" Friedman said slamming his fist down on the stair banister. Clearly not giving in to Joan's argument.

At that Grace got up shakily and repeated to Luke in a louder whisper. "I got to go." Grace hurriedly went towards the door.

"Good! Get out of here seductress!" Friedman said.

Luke was shaken up. Everything was happening so fast. It was so ironic that his mother would tell Grace that she were always welcome, and his best friend would come back after a long absence and all but dismiss her from his house.

"Luke go after her!" Joan screamed at him bringing him back to reality.

Luke was snapped to his senses and caught her arm before she got down the porch steps.

"Grace. I don't want you to go."

Grace did not look up at him. Instead she focused her eyes on her shoes and in a low mumble she said. "He's right you know… I don't deserve you."

Luke used his finger to bring her face up so he could meet her eyes to eyes. "That's not true, and that's not for him to decide anyways. It's our choice. No one else's."

Grace starred at him questioningly but then nodded. He pulled her into a hug, where she silently cried into his chest.

After a few minutes, and after Grace composed herself, Luke escorted her back into the house. Joan and Friedman were still arguing but Luke ignored them, and held rubbed Grace's back to reassure her. When Friedman seen them reenter he ceased his conversation with Joan and stepped in front of them.

"Luke, don't do this…You are my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt again, and it's bound to happen."

"Friedman, if you are my friend, please trust my decision. You don't know the details of any of this."

"Then explain! Explain why you are with a woman that's marrying another man!"

With that Grace stepped forward. "Friedman…I haven't decided what I am doing, not that it's you're business, but since you are his friend I'll try to explain some of this to you. You are right… I technically am engaged to another man, but that was before I discovered some things, both about myself and him. I haven't talked to my fiancé in a few days, and I haven't had the chance to tell him that the wedding is off. That is all I am going to tell you because the rest really isn't any of your business. I'm not trying to hurt your friend. I have no intentions of doing that, so please..."

Friedman interrupted Grace. He was a lot softer when he spoke, but his voice still held doubt. "Then why the secrets? Why not tell us what is going on?"

It was then that Luke jumped in to answer. "She has told me. Friedman, I appreciate that you care, honestly I do. I promise, I know what I am doing."

"So I take it Joan knows too then? I'm the only one that doesn't get to know anything?"

"She doesn't know anymore than you do now." Luke responded. "She just has the advantage of being my sister and being Grace's good friend."

"Then why was she fighting me so hard! I would be wondering who's side she's on dude."

"I'm on the Grace Luke being together side." She smiled. "Plus, you are Friedman. I can't side with you against my brother and best friend."

"So how is this going to work then? She tells him and he kills you?" Friedman said.

Grace swallowed hard and looked from Friedman, to Joan, and then to Luke. That was the very problem she could not find a way around, and knew that unless she did, she could not leave Eric... which meant she could not be with Luke.

Luke saw the anxiety in Grace's eyes and again like so many times that day put his arm around her to comfort her. "We will figure all of that out when the time comes." He said confidently. But the truth was… he was just as worried as Grace was. Eric was one thing, but Mitch was a totally different story. He had seen what he had done to Grace once before, and had heard earlier tales.

It was then that Joan piped up. "No matter what happens, you have your friends and family behind you. Right Friedman?"

Friedman confidently got between Grace and Luke and put his arms around them. "That's right buddy."

Later that night after all of them had gone to sleep but Joan, who was in her room watching late night reruns of I Love Lucy there was a tap at her window.

Joan jumped but saw little girl god at her window.

"Don't you have a curfew?" Joan said sarcastically.

"It's a good thing you spoke to Luke. Little girl god said.

"Are you being sarcastic? Because I still can not think of what you want me to tell him."

"You already told him Joan."

"What are you talking about? The only thing I told him tonight was to pass the popcorn."

"He went after Grace."

"He would have anyways…he loves her."

"No, he wouldn't have. He was confused Joan. On the darkened path of choices you are so often tested with. Why do you think I test you so?

"To annoy me?" Joan retorted.

"To make you stronger. Didn't you see how much faster you reacted?" You kept Grace from walking home. You helped Luke save her tonight."

"Like Grace couldn't walk herself home. She has walked herself home thousands of times."

"Yes…but not on nights when people are looking for her."

"What are you talking about? Mitch?"

"Mitch and Eric both. Eric was sure that your father would have moved her from here after that note. It was part of their plan. They wanted to get your brother and her alone."

"They are evil. Why can't you smite them or something!"

"Not quite Joan. The story isn't over. "Eric had hired Mitch to scare them, to keep Luke away, and to keep Grace from leaving him. "He knows he is loosing that battle to Luke. The biggest problem lies with Mitch as you would expect. He has other plans. If Grace would have walked home, Luke would have caught up yes, but it would have been too late. Mitch would have betrayed his brother's wishes and would have gone directly towards Grace. Eric would have tried to come to Grace's defense but he too would be killed… Just before Grace."

Joan's mouth flew open in shock as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She struggled to speak… "And… Luke…you…you said he would have caught up to her…what about him?"

"A man walking would have scared Mitch off just in time…"

"Why couldn't you have told me this sooner!" Joan was extremely upset. "She could have died! I could have caused that!" Joan was full out crying now, the very thought scared her.

"What if I would have messed all of that up? I would have lost my best friend, and Luke…what would have happened to him!"

"There are always choices Joan. Some are difficult. People don't always make the right ones. It's in difficult choices that people show their true strength. Some shine in times like that, like you, some don't and bad things happen. Haven't you hear the phrase survival of the fittest?"

Joan shook her head still unable to grasp what she was told."I don't even feel like that was a difficult choice." Joan said whipping her tears. "That's what scares me. I don't feel that was a choice at all."

"Exactly. Some things come naturally for some people, and some people just freeze. Take Luke for instance, he has had this happen to him before. Grace has walked out on him before remember? He didn't go after her. He froze up, even though he didn't want her to go, just like today. Only this time you stopped her by helping him."

"People have different talents; some shine more often in everyday tasks. Like Luke in school, others in more difficult tasks, like our choices, our ability to trust, our people skills, and our faith, like you. And in some people they know they do wrong, and they know how to change, and yet ,they don't."

"You mean like evil people? Eric and Mitch."

God laughed. "Not evil… Misguided… And yes like Eric and Mitch, but not everyone who refuses change are "evil" as you say. Take Judith for example, remember?"

Joan flinched at her name. "Don't bring her in this. She's not like them."

"Not entirely no, but she did resist necessary change like them so far."

"Just keep your eyes peeled Joan." And with that little girl god climbed down the gutter waved goodbye and was gone…

Haha ok guys so that was the next part of this story. Not what you expected? Or was it? Haha if it was then you are good! Everything's building up. I wonder what will happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit different than you are used to I know, but things have got to happen  please read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
